


The Timeless Sands

by Tarlan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Past, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1986-04-01
Updated: 1986-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Spock in Pon Farr, the Enterprise has gone to Vulcan, and the events remind James Kirk of his first journey to Vulcan when he was an Ensign on the Farragut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Timeless Sands

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe how OLD this story is! This is one of the first stories I ever wrote, published in a zine on its own. I've made some corrections but, overall the story is the same as it was when I wrote it as a fresh-faced, baby fan all those years ago! I'm almost too embarrassed to share this so be kind to my 'baby-fan-self' :)
> 
> I've called it Alternate Universe even though it stays fairly close to known canon.

**THE PRESENT: The Challenge**

Suvak glanced up from the computer terminal where he was working as his eyes caught a slight movement to his left.

"Stonn!" He raised an eyebrow in surprise at the sight of his friend and colleague.

"Suvak, I would speak with thee. It concerns matters not spoken of outside the family."

Suvak's second eyebrow joined its twin. "I will meet you in the meditation room in 5.28 minutes." He quickly shut down his terminal and began putting his papers in order. Exactly 5.28 minutes later he entered the meditation room to find Stonn already present.

"In the Family all is silence." He made the customary gesture and then took a seat across from Stonn.

"Suvak, T'Pring wishes to issue Kal-if-fee and she has chosen me as her champion. Will you stand with me?"

"You honor me, yet I fail to see the logic in your actions. No challenge has been issued in five centuries for the penalty for all parties is severe."

"I understand the penalties involved but both T'Pring and I are willing to accept them."

"Stonn, T'Pring is an excellent scientist and logician and in intellect you are equally matched, but she is not suitable as an intended life-mate, for her character does not compliment yours. Her racial intolerance and her need to manipulate every event to achieve her own ends would make her incapable of living out the rest of her life in meek submission to you as the law of the Kal-if-fee dictates. Nothing but grief can come of such an alliance. I ask you to reconsider."

"I have discussed all the implications with T'Pring and she is willing to become my chattel. Suvak, I want T'Pring as my mate, and T'Pring wants me. Any other considerations are illogical."

"Stonn, your mind is clouded by your own impending Pon Farr. It would be wise of you to dwell longer on your proposed actions. Merely ' _to want_ ' is not sufficient reason to contemplate the death of another sentient being; or your own death. Your childhood mate is dead but another will be found before your time..."

"Suvak, I will hear no more. I have made my decision. The challenge is imminent. Will you stand with me?"

Suvak's eyes held Stonn's in a battle of wills but he finally conceded defeat.

"I will stand with you. May Vulcan not judge us too harshly for our actions this day."

Suvak glanced up at Stonn's suddenly averted face and turning, he saw T'Pring enter the far side of the meditation room and make her way towards them.

"Stonn, I have news of Spock's arrival. The _Enterprise_ will enter orbit in approximately 5.48 hours. You must go and make preparation for the ceremony."

As Suvak watched her turn and walk away he remembered a human expression he had heard many years ago.

"Let's hope you don't live to regret this day."

Stonn turned, not quite catching his softly spoken words but Suvak offered no repeat. Together they made their way towards the desert to face both the past and the future across the timeless sands.

**** 

**THE PAST: Journey To Vulcan**

An electric storm flashed across the planet shown on the main view screen leaving all but one of the bridge crew awe-struck by the magnificent display of natural energy being performed before their eyes. The exception was one Ensign James T. Kirk who sat at the helm gazing at the screen in bored contemplation.

Where was the promised adventure, he thought. The discovery of strange new worlds, new life forms and civilizations. The enlistment poster he had first seen in his childhood had stated: ' _Star Fleet - boldly going where no one had gone before._ '

His thoughts turned back to the cloudy yellow planet that had claimed the ship's attention for more than three days now.

Alluvia - meaning 'overflowing' in Latin - was aptly named. Acid storms tore across its surface by day and the strong winds of poisonous sulfurous gases whipped up the barren land by night. No known lifeform could possibly exist on such a hostile world.

"Anyone for a spot of shore leave?" inquired the First Officer, amusement clearly recognizable in his voice. `

A throaty chuckle issued from the direction of the command chair, and left those previously held spell-bound grinning at the inane comment.

"I think we've seen enough of this world. Recall all landing parties, Lieutenant."

Several parties had beamed down from the ship in full life-support suits especially designed for this type of hostile environment. They had been carrying out several series of tests and surveys, and despite the interesting scientific aspects, all were eager to obey their Captain's latest orders and return to the ship.

"Captain, the last landing party is ready to be beamed aboard."

"Good. Have them beamed up and then inform all landing parties that debriefing will take place in Rec Room 2 in three standard hours."

"Aye, aye sir." The Communications Officer quickly began to relay the Captain's instructions to the relevant parties.

"Where to next, Mr. Evans?" inquired the Captain.

Following his previously given orders of planet-to-planet survey, Lt. Evans, the acting Science Officer, turned both his attention and his sensors to the next planet in the system; he began describing it in cool precise terms.

"The next planet is a hot, arid desert world. Thin but breathable atmosphere." He turned around excitedly to face the Captain. "Sir, sensors indicate sentient life!"

"I should hope so too," murmured the Captain, then more loudly, "Set a course for it, navigator. Mr. Kirk, ahead on Impulse power." 

A chorus of, "Aye, aye sirs", followed. 

"Open hailing frequencies, Lieutenant."

"Hailing frequencies open, Captain."

"This is Captain Charles Garrovick of the USS Farragut, requesting dry dock facilities."

"Coordinates are now being fed into your main computer," came an emotionless, disembodied voice. "Welcome to Vulcan, Farragut. Space Control out."

"Vulcan!"

"Yes, Lt. Evans. Next time I suggest you pay a little more attention to your read-outs. Sentient life indeed!" Lt. Commander Hardy, First Officer of the Farragut, ousted his trainee from the Science console and began feeding the coordinates through to the navigation and helm controls.

The Captain turned once more to the Communications Officer. "Open ship-wide communications, Lieutenant."

"Open, sir."

"Attention all hands, this is the Captain speaking. As of Ten Hundred hours tomorrow, all non-essential personnel are on a three week R&R. All cadets are to report to their training officers immediately. Captain Garrovick out."

A tap on the shoulder signifying the end of his watch startled James from his revelry. Vulcan, he thought excitedly. Some place exciting at last.

James had wanted to see Vulcan ever since his school days when he had read about this seemingly unemotional race. Their cold, logical mannerisms were an enigma to him for he had rarely felt the need to hide his emotions, and although he had a very serious attitude towards his training and intended career, off-duty he had a tendency to let his natural exuberance show through. Nevertheless he rarely let his feelings get the better of him, until recently. In the past four weeks his highly volatile yet usually well under control temper had let him down time and time again. As he passed the Captain's seat Garrovick spoke.

"Ensign Kirk, I'd like to see you in my office in ten minutes." 

"Yes sir." Damn, he thought.

Ensign Michaels, the cadet navigator joined him in the turbolift. "Oh dear," he sneered, "What have you been up to - JIMMY."

"Go play with yourself, Michaels!" he replied and quickly exited the lift at his destination.

He was worried now. He desperately wanted to see Vulcan and more importantly its enigmatic people and began to pray fervently that Captain Garrovick was not going to cancel his leave because of that minor affray in the Rec Room last night. It was not his fault Michaels had taken a certain dislike to him, although he had to admit he had let his temper override his common sense, but he wouldn't be human if he could just sit back and let Michaels, and people like him, walk all over him.

Oh well, he thought miserably, I'd best go and face the Old Man. Maybe he'll let me off with just another warning. Fat chance, Kirk, you've really put your foot in it this time.

Thirty minutes later, Ensign James Kirk found himself standing outside his Captain's office. He buzzed for admittance.

"Enter."

He quickly straightened his uniform top pulling it down at the back and sides and walked into the office, coming swiftly to attention in front of the Captain's desk.

***

Captain Garrovick looked up from a pile of papers, his lips curling up slightly as he took in the sight of the grim-faced young man standing before him with eyes fixed on a point on the wall just above his head. He had often stood in that same space trying to find this interesting spot on his wall that always seemed to gain Kirk's complete attention whenever he was ordered into his office.

Earlier that day Garrovick had made several discreet inquiries concerning the young officer and not all of them were to do with last night's events, but due to the fracas occurring in the Rec Room he had decided to let Kirk sweat a bit before informing him of the arrangements he had made.

"Ensign Kirk reporting as ordered, sir."

"Ah yes." Garrovick put on his sternest expression and with a voice loaded with authority, he addressed his subordinate. "It has come to my attention that you were involved in a slight altercation in Rec Room 2 last night." He paused. "Well, Ensign?" 

"Yes, sir," came the terse reply. 

Garrovick waited, but when no further words were forthcoming, he continued. "Have you nothing further to add, Ensign." Not a question, but a command.

"No, sir."

"Ensign, I would like to know the reasons for your disgraceful actions last night, and consider that an order."

"I'm sorry, sir, but the reasons were personal."

"Ensign Kirk, you are a brilliant helmsman and one day you will make an excellent Captain, but only if you can learn to control this tendency to fly off the handle at the slightest provocation. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"And you have nothing further to add concerning the Rec Room incident." 

"No, sir." 

"Then I have no option but to order the following punishment. Shore leave is revoked. You will be assigned extra duties for the duration."

For the first time during the interview Kirk's eyes met his Captain's, and Garrovick could plainly read the misery and disappointment in those hazel depths

"Let's hope you learn a lesson from this, Ensign. Report back to me at eight hundred hours tomorrow. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Kirk saluted and then quickly left the office. 

"A bit tough on him weren't you?"

Garrovick turned towards his day cabin to see his First Officer, Richard Hardy, standing there holding two glasses of Altairan Wine.

"He's a hot-head and he needs to learn to control his temper more." He took a glass from Hardy with a quick nod of thanks. "Anyway, I know how much he wanted to see Vulcan, although personally I can't understand why anybody in their right mind would want to visit that oversized desert. Nevertheless, I'll let our young Ensign sweat it out until tomorrow and then I'll give him his extra duties." Garrovick grinned.

"Which are?"

Garrovick touched a finger to the side of his nose in that age old sign that said 'Don't be so nosey'.

"Oh, come on, Chas. What's the big secret?"

"Uh-uh, I know you. You've got a soft spot for that kid wider than my own, and if he sees you grinning at him like a Cheshire cat he'll catch on, and I want him to stew."

"Okay, okay, I'll wait until tomorrow."

****

James trudged back to the quarters he shared with the Second Navigator, Lt. David Peters. 

"Hey, what's up kid?"

"Nothing." 

"Since when did nothing ever possess such a long face?" 

James sighed deeply, knowing that he couldn't fool David. "The Captain just canceled my leave because of last night."

Peters sat down on the bunk next to James. "I'm sorry, I know how much you were looking forward to seeing Vulcan, but I guess there will be other times."

"Yeah, sure," came the unconvinced reply.

"Well, you've no one to blame but yourself. If you hadn't blown your top and hit Michaels-." 

"I didn't hit him. I threw my drink in his face and then ducked when he went to hit me. He over-balanced and fell across the table. That's when the Security Chief came in."

"And here I was thinking Michaels had finally got what was coming to him."

David glanced across, and it was obvious he felt sorry for James, who had been the butt of teasing and practical jokes throughout most of his academy days. His unorthodox method of joining Star Fleet had seen to that. His father, Commander George S. Kirk, had died heroically when he had deliberately used his ship, a Star Fleet Destroyer, to ram an Orion raider thus preventing the destruction of a Federation outpost and its colony of two million settlers. This act of heroism had qualified his children for a place at the academy and though James would have preferred to earn his place he accepted the offer upon graduating from High School.

Despite the constant harassment he graduated from the academy with full honors and was assigned to a scoutship for his first deep-space duty. Unfortunately, half-way through his first tour of duty he had contracted Vegan Choriomeningitis. Star Fleet had no time for sick cadets so he was sent to a hospital on the nearest Star Base with the orders to return to the academy to await re-assignment on his recovery. However, the chances of immediate re-assignment were extremely slim.

A few days before he was due to leave, the Star Base came under Klingon attack and his quick thinking and prompt action saved the lives of several trapped technicians. For this reason he was awarded his first medal; the Prantares Ribbon of Commendation, Second Class; but more importantly it secured him an immediate berth on board a Starship.

After two months on board the Farragut, James believed his days of torment were over for the crew readily accepted him for himself, but two week's earlier the Farragut was ordered to Star Base Four to pick up 30 cadets for a training cruise.

Most of the cadets were engineers or scientists, but the rest were from the Command School, and it was one of these who was presently making his life a misery. Ensign Robert N. Michaels had been an Upperclassman when James had first joined Star Fleet, but he had also been one of Finnegan's loyal gang. He had not forgotten _'the grim-faced cadet'_ who had got into Star Fleet with _'Daddy's help'_ and finding that same cadet serving on board a Starship when other cadets - including himself - were assigned to Scoutships, annoyed him no end. He had set about tormenting James with vengeance.

At first James had valiantly attempted to either ignore or avoid him, just as he had avoided confrontation at the academy, but the sarcastic remarks became more vicious and more public until one finally struck home. From then on, Michaels was even more determined to continue with the verbal assault and he baited James mercilessly. This had already earned James a verbal reprimand in front of the entire bridge crew, and on two other occasions he had been ordered to Garrovick's private office. So far, none of these incidents had been serious enough to warrant being placed on his record but he knew it was just a matter of time as they were beginning to undermine the efficiency and team work essential to a good bridge crew.

James knew what David had already surmised, that Captain Garrovick was loathe to add these minor incidents onto his academy records as he knew James was only reacting to the constant taunts, but they had yet to catch Michaels at it. Until then James would have to suffer the consequences of letting himself be needled so thoroughly. 

"What did Michaels say last night anyway?"

"He decided to add a new twist and began insulting my mother."

"In what way?" 

"Oh it's nothing that important. I just let it get to me that's all."

"Liar, come on now. The truth."

"He said that I had no proof that my father was in fact my father and that maybe my mother got bored stuck at home all by herself while my father was gallivanting across the galaxy and decided to get in some action elsewhere."

"Is it true?" 

"N0!" James gave David an indignant stare.

"Then why let it bother you? And even if it was true, who cares? Look, so far the old man has kept all this off your record but next time... who knows. Jim, what's more important to you? Your career, or your pride? Anyway, despite losing the opportunity of seeing Vulcan... this time," he stressed, "You shouldn't be sitting here moping. You should be celebrating!"

"Celebrating! Have you lost your mind? What have I got to celebrate about?" 

"Three weeks of N0 Michaels! He's on leave from ten hundred hours tomorrow."

"It's little consolation but I suppose you're right, and at least with Michaels out of the way I can start to rebuild the old man's trust in me."

"That's the spirit! And talking of which, I've still got half a bottle of Saurian brandy stashed away somewhere. Let's celebrate in style."

James shook his head in disbelief.

"I'll go get the glasses," he said finally in capitulation and hurried into their shared bathroom, where the only glasses in their entire quarters were to be found.

At eight hundred hours the following day, a slightly worse-for-wear ensign was seen straightening his uniform outside Garrovick's office. James quickly raked a hand through his hair, trying to push back that unruly cowlick that was forever falling across his forehead, but as usual, it seemed to have a mind of its own. He buzzed for admittance.

"Come."

He swallowed nervously, straightening his broad shoulders and, as the door slid open, he quickly marched forward to stand to attention before his Captain, who was seated at his desk. James saluted crisply.

"Ensign James T. Kirk reporting as ordered, sir."

****

A small smile touched Garrovick's eyes as he once more viewed that all-too-familiar straight-back-and-eyes-front stance of the young man he fondly called his 'protege'.

"Ensign Kirk," he said thoughtfully as he began to shuffle through the pile of papers lying on his desk. Finally he selected one and looked up. "A matter of three weeks extra duties on disciplinary grounds. Well, I've considered several viable options. Engineering, Transporter Room... Yeoman Duties..."

He let that last one hang, watching Kirk carefully as he went through the options, and taking particular note of those large expressive eyes. A myriad of emotions had flashed across them culminating in near abhorrence as Yeoman Duties was mentioned, but only the merest flicker of a cheek muscle betrayed him otherwise.

Garrovick gave Kirk several seconds to fully take in the possibilities.

"I have decided on the following as a just punishment."

He took a deep breath, noting that Kirk was doing likewise. He watched the young officer draw himself up straighter, his face becoming even more impassive than before as he prepared to accept his punishment. Garrovick suddenly felt an almost fatherly pride in his 'protege' and had to fight to keep this from showing on his face.

"You are hereby ordered to report to Chief Scientist Sorel at eleven hundred hours, and for the next three weeks you will be under his command."

Garrovick watched as puzzlement warred with disappointment on Kirk's face, but Kirk quickly schooled his features. 

"Yes sir. May I be dismissed now, sir."

"Yes. Dismissed."

Kirk saluted once more but as he began to turn away, Garrovick spoke.

"By the way, Ensign, you had better pack everything you need and take it with you. Sorel is the Chief Scientist of the Vulcan Science Academy and your punishment is three weeks of duties and tuition under his command."

Garrovick could no longer hold back a grin as he witnessed Kirk's stunned delight.

"Yes sir!" Kirk exclaimed and quickly left the office in poorly suppressed excitement leaving Garrovick grinning into empty space.

****

**THE PAST: Return To Vulcan**

Captain April looked up as the young Vulcan silently crossed his office to come to a halt before his desk.

"Lt. Spock reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant. I'll get straight to the point. As you know, the Enterprise will be making a brief stop-over on Vulcan before heading back to Earth. I have been informed that a series of lectures on Multitronic Computers will be given at the Vulcan Science Academy and I am to offer you the chance to attend. Arrangements will be made for your accommodation whilst on Vulcan, and a berth on the Farragut will be made available for your return to the Earth Star Fleet Academy to wait for the Enterprise, should you accept this offer. You have twelve hours in which to decide."

"That will not be necessary, Captain. I will attend the lectures." 

"Excellent. I'll inform the First."

Taking this as the end of the interview, Spock once more stood to attention, but before he could utter the necessary platitudes, Captain April stood up.

"Lt. Spock, I'd like to take this opportunity to present you with your training results. I've found you to be an excellent scientist and an officer of the highest calibre. In fact I've only downgraded you on one subject; your ability to coexist with your fellow officers."

April stopped to see how the Vulcan would react to the last comment.

"Sir, I do not understand your statement. I was unaware that I had been the cause of any disruption on board the ship."

"Lieutenant, I realize that a literal translation of coexist is to live alongside another in peace and harmony, but you are not on a Vulcan ship. This ship is manned by humans and humans are apt to take your cold logic and lack of emotions as a rebuff, or as an act of superiority over them. If you wish to continue serving on human ships, then you must adapt to their ways."

"Your words are logical, but I must meditate on this further. Am I dismissed now, sir."

"Yes, Lieutenant, you are dismissed." Robert April watched the Vulcan salute and turn away, and as he was about to leave the office, April remembered something else. "Oh by the way, Lieutenant, the lectures don't start until the fourth day after our departure so you may wish to take advantage of this opportunity for a spot of shore leave, but I'll leave that up to you."

"Thank you, sir." Spock strode quickly from the room.

Spock gazed out through the Observation Room window as the USS Enterprise slipped gracefully into orbit around his homeworld. This was his first return to Vulcan since leaving to join Star Fleet nearly six years ago, but he knew he was still no nearer to a reconciliation with his father than he was when he left. Nevertheless he had promised to visit his parents on the first opportunity and he would honor his word in spite of an illogical wish to the contrary.

His internal timing warned him that the Enterprise would be breaking orbit in 6.75 hours, so he therefore ought to return to his quarters to finish his beam down arrangements; yet still he lingered.

Earlier that day he had requested the shore leave and on obtaining permission he had made arrangements to contact his parents by subspace channels to warn them of his imminent arrival. His thoughts turned once more towards the lectures. He was looking forward to attending them with an almost human air of excitement - his scientific curiosity and thirst for knowledge being well renowned - and yet at the same time he was reluctant to meet his fellow Vulcans. The taunts of his childhood were still fresh in his memory and he suppressed a shudder as he thought of the icy disdain which would greet this 'half-breed' son of Vulcan. The taunts were neither logical nor did they embrace the concept of IDIC, and though he had spent many long hours in meditation he still could not comprehend why they should exist. 

Spock realized he had spent far longer than he had intended in silent contemplation. If he did not return to his quarters to finish his preparations soon, he might find himself in the dubious position of being the first Vulcan in the annals of the Federation to be seen making a very undignified rush.

Less than four hours later, Spock paid the autocab using his credit chip and stepped out into the heat of the Vulcan day. He took several deep breaths to re-adjust his system to the hot dry air, having become accustomed to the humid, oxygen-rich air of Earth. As he did not wish to antagonize his father by turning up in his Star Fleet uniform, he had opted to wear civilian clothes. He was anticipating several discussions with Sarek, but this time he fervently wished he would be able to convince him of the logic behind his decision to join Star Fleet in preference to the Vulcan Science Academy.

His soft desert boots felt light and comfortable on his feet as he walked across the large courtyard. Spock did not expect to see his mother tending the garden as it was the hottest part of the day. He knew she would be waiting for him inside the cooler interior, and as he made his way up the dusty garden path, the door suddenly opened ahead of him. For a brief moment, Spock wished he could give into the human desire to rush forward and hug his mother, but he had chosen his Vulcan heritage over the human and such desires were illogical.

He put out his hand to touch his mother's fingers in ritual greeting, and his dark eyes softened when they met Amanda's bright blue ones. He watched her successfully suppress a similar desire to hug and kiss her only child. As his mother led him through the house to his room, Spock caught sight of his father standing near the study door watching, but Sarek turned the moment they made eye contact, moving back into the room.

Spock sighed. Nothing had changed between them although he had secretly hoped Sarek would greet him as a guest if not as a son, but it was not to be.

The Lady Amanda joined him as he unpacked his few belongings, but she did not speak, seeming content to merely watch her son. He chided her gently.

"Mother, I shall not be leaving for another three days. You will be, I believe the saying is, 'sick of the sight of me', if you continue to watch my every move until then."

"I'm just so happy to see you home after all these years," Amanda brushed away a very human tear. "Let's go and get something to eat before I get too melancholy. You look so thin! Don't they feed you in Star Fleet?"

"That is illogical. If they did not feed me then I would be more than merely 'thin'," he remarked, raising an eyebrow at his mother.

"Oh Spock, you know what I mean." Amanda quickly took a hold of his arm despite his protests, and led him to the kitchen where she prepared them a light snack.

After the two suns had set, Amanda called her husband Sarek and their son to the evening meal. As was customary with Vulcans, the meal was eaten in silence. When the last course was finished Amanda cleared away the dishes and poured a sweet Vulcan wine into three glasses.

Spock broke the silence first. "An excellent meal, mother. I have missed Vulcan cuisine."

"If you had obeyed my wishes and enrolled at the Vulcan Science Academy; you would not have missed them."

"Father, I do not wish to discuss this at the table."

"There is nothing to discuss. You failed me in your duty as a son when you joined a military establishment such as Star Fleet. Unless you are now willing to admit your error and return to Vulcan, then we shall not talk further."

"Father, my reasons for joining Star Fleet and not the Vulcan Science Academy-." 

"Are neither important nor logical." 

"Father-." 

"This discussion is closed."

Father and son stared across the table at each other, neither willing to back down, but finally out of respect for his father, Spock stood up and turned to his mother.

"I shall retire to my room now, mother." 

Amanda nodded as he turned to the door and left but he could hear his mother rebuking his father.

"Oh Sarek, must you be so... so... stubborn? Will you not at least speak to your son in a civil manner while in our house."

"I have no son." 

The toneless voice cut through Spock like a knife as his mother fell silent.

****

Sarek spent the following morning in his office documenting the results of his latest assignment - a newly contacted race had, with his influence, requested and received admission to the United Federation of Planets. The Cait would prove a valuable ally in the future. On an almost human impulse he left Shikahr early to return home, but neither Amanda nor Spock were there. He thought of calling her through their bond link but decided instead to switch on the message recorder. Amanda's face appeared.

"Sarek, I've gone into Shikahr with Spock. I should be back long before the evening meal. T.H.Y." A small smile played about her eyes and mouth as the screen grew dark.

"Illogical as always," spoke Sarek softly to himself, although, in the privacy of the empty house he freely admitted to the warmth he always felt when he heard Amanda use those letters, T.H.Y. It was her way of saying, 'I love you'.

Sarek sat at his desk in his study and quickly immersed himself in his work.

After the passing of 2.58 hours he became aware of voices floating through the open window; Amanda and Spock had returned.

Moving to the French windows, he gazed out into the meditation garden towards the small stone shelter that he had designed for his young Terran wife many years ago. In those early days she had found the heat and thin air of Vulcan taxing, yet she had hated to spend so many of the daylight hours sitting in the house when she could be in her garden.

Through the following years that circular stone and glass shelter had been the setting of many turning points in their lives. He cast his memory back on several of those occasions. It was there Amanda had first turned to him, her eyes sparkling with an inner joy as she told him of the child she was carrying. Their child despite all the doubts of their species being close enough to prove fertile. With barely concealed happiness he had drawn his wife into his arms to kiss her radiant face. His memory raced forward 7.8 years and he once again saw Amanda as she held Spock to her for the last time on the evening before his Kahswan.

Spock survived the ten day ordeal proving that though he may be only half-Vulcan, he had both the strength and the resilience of his father's race. Amanda had cried in relief when Sarek told her their son had survived, and then in sorrow when she learned Spock had chosen the Vulcan way. She would never experience the joy of watching their son mature in the laughter-filled ways of her own people.

It was on that day Amanda finally came to terms with her life among her husband's race, and the laughter that had once filled their home was now rarely heard as she gave their son all the support expected of a 'Vulcan' mother. It was illogical, but he missed the sound of her laughter.

Another 10.2 years raced through his mind as he recalled all the events centered around that small garden shelter. Some were trivial - a small accomplishment by a member of the family- others more important. He and Amanda had sat there with a portable viewer to hear Spock's tutors relay the results of his examinations, and with obvious pride in his son's achievements he had begun to make arrangements for Spock's continued scientific involvement within the Vulcan Science Academy.

Sarek had wrongly presumed Spock would follow in the footsteps of his Vulcan ancestors, and two days later in that same shelter, with two acceptance forms in his hand, Spock had told him of his intentions to leave Vulcan to join Star Fleet.

"Why, Spock?" he had asked. "Explain."

"Father, I need to prove to myself that I am a true Vulcan. I can do this only by living and working among humans. To prove they, with their emotions, can not make me any less Vulcan."

"I do not understand this need to prove yourself. You are a Vulcan. There is nothing to prove. You will destroy your acceptance form for Star Fleet and inform them of your reverse decision. You will take up the appointment at the Vulcan Science Academy."

"No, father. I have already informed the Science Academy that I will not be joining them. I am entering Star Fleet."

"Spock, your actions are not logical. Star Fleet is a military organization. It's acts of aggression are well documented and are a continual source of disharmony between Vulcan and the rest of the Federation. If you continue with this illogical intention to join this establishment, then you will no longer be my son." 

"Father-."

"There is nothing more to discuss."

He knew the stony expression on his face was mirrored by Spock; neither prepared to back down. Finally, Spock had risen to his feet and looking down into his father's unrelenting face he had stated, "I will be leaving for Earth in 6.28 days."

"So be it."

Sarek had disowned his only son and six days later, Spock had left to begin his new life in Star Fleet.

Through the following years Amanda had surreptitiously kept him informed of their son's progress. A communication from Spock casually left near his chair in the sitting room, the hard copy report left on the breakfast table more than half-turned towards his seat. He also noticed that when these articles were to be found casually lying around - Amanda was not present to witness his interest.

He had succumbed easily to the temptation to view the correspondence and although Amanda knew of his peeking, neither mentioned it.

A sudden laugh from within the shelter brought Sarek back to the present. Despite the Vulcan respect for privacy, he allowed himself to listen in on the conversation, for illogical as it may be, he wanted to hear his child's voice.

****

On the last night, Spock entered the family room to find his father reading a daily periodical. His mother was seated on the other side of the room engrossed in the intricate sewing pattern that her son had bought for her at S'Tal'ik's two days previously. He watched the small facial expressions she made as she sought to master the complex pattern. A small frown creased her forehead, but then her eyes suddenly widened with enlightenment as comprehension dawned. Her mercurial expressions reminded him once more of their trip into Shikahr.

The visit to S'Tal'ik had been a most memorable occasion and the tiniest hint of a smile touched his eyes as he recalled the antics of the young human following Assistant Suvak.

Spock realized once more how much intrigue he felt when faced with the illogical actions of humans. For some inexplicable reason the human had disregarded the plastic container of hivas juice that was perched at the top and took instead the one forming the main support of the intricately balanced display.

The resulting crash had reverberated around the store as the entire display crumbled before all their eyes. Containers bounced and rolled unceremoniously down the aisles causing havoc among the customers and staff who were forced to either jump aside or pick their way carefully through the debris. Many containers cracked, spilling their-contents - a sticky white fluid that gently oozed its way between and around the containers and feet in its path.

Nevertheless it was the solemn face of the young human as he offered the fulcrum container to Suvak that made him, inwardly, smile the most. Suvak merely raised an eyebrow in disbelief and walked away, leaving the human to face the store manager alone.

It was unfortunate that he and Amanda were too far away to hear what was being said, although Spock gained the gist of it by reading the human's expressive face. The human had turned to leave but then turned back to speak once more with the manager. The reply was one terse phrase uttered from a suddenly barely controlled Vulcan manager. The human had exited quickly.

Spock suddenly noticed his mother's quizzical gaze on him. 

"S'Tal'ik's," he replied to her unspoken question.

Sarek could not help but raise a bemused eyebrow as Amanda's laughter-tinged voice declared that it was the funniest thing she had seen in a long, long time.

Spock retired to his room early that night to meditate in preparation for the first lecture, which would take place the following afternoon. He thought back once more to the very human-made disaster at S'Tal'ik's and on questioning himself about this 'feeling of pleasure', he decided that it must be due to pride in his superiority over these quick-silver creatures of his mother's race. He refused to look any deeper and swiftly altered his mind's direction with thoughts of the forthcoming lectures.

The following morning he bade farewell to his mother - his father had already left for Shikahr two hours earlier without a word - and with a promise to communicate regularly, he gave the destination to the autocab computer.

****

**THE PAST: The Reprimand**

James was barely controlling himself against the urge to squirm under Scientist Sorel's intensely disapproving gaze. Once again the human had proved the source of disruption to his household.

_But it wasn't all my fault._

An echo of this silent cry was picked up by his telepathic tutor for Sorel was one of the few who did not require touch for such communication.

"Perhaps you would care to explain your disgraceful behavior, Ensign."

By all outward appearances, James would have done credit to the indigenous population of Sorel's homeworld; all except for his eyes, which were much too expressive for a Vulcan.

I can almost see his mind ticking over, thought Sorel unkindly as he gazed into those bright hazel windows, waiting for the tale to unfold.

"I don't know where to begin, sir." 

"Then might I suggest the beginning, Ensign."

James swallowed, his attempt at a blank expression gradually starting to crumble.

"I went to the hypermarket in Shikahr to get some Hivas and Kroyberries for T'Prell." He hesitated and then blurted, "I didn't mean to knock down that display, it was an accident... sir."

The selection of that particular container had led Sorel to believe the human had been fully aware of the consequences of his actions and Sorel's next words reflected this belief.

"Surely a being with as much intelligence as you would realize that if one takes the supporting container from the bottom of a pile, then the pile would collapse."

Sorel carefully watched the human's face, noting the suddenly down-cast eyes and the pink flush on the cheeks. Also, if he was not mistaken, the child was now biting his lower lip. Was it possible that the young Ensign was protecting something or someone?

"Who removed the supporting container, Ensign?"

"I did, sir," came the quiet voice. 

"On whose initiative?" Sorel watched James intently. 

Hesitation. "Mine, sir." 

"The truth now, Ensign." 

The startled human looked up to meet Sorel's cool, intense gaze; he blushed furiously when he realized his error, proving he wasn't telling the whole truth. His expression turned contemplative and if Sorel was correct then he was seeking bargaining power.

"Sir. May I ask you a question?"

Being more knowledgable of the workings of the human mind than his fellow countrymen, Sorel knew this question would be connected obliquely to the events he was attempting to investigate.

"You may ask."

James frowned as he sought to word the question in the most abstract way possible. He began slowly.

"Sir, if you were asked to do something and, being unaware of the consequences of your actions, you did it... would it be all your fault?"

"It depends upon the circumstances."

"But, sir-." 

"I have answered your question, now I require an answer to mine."

James's expressive eyes now held confusion and indecision for Sorel was well aware that his plan to deflect had backfired. Following a logical progression, Sorel reached a conclusion, but unlike his fellow Vulcans he decided to test out his theory without waiting for any more data.

"Were you asked to remove that particular container, Ensign?"

Sorel noted the quickly controlled surprise on Kirk's face before it assumed a 'Vulcan' passiveness.

"No, sir."

Sorel ignored the tense reply as if it had never been uttered. "Who by?" 

"Sir?"

"I require a direct answer, Ensign."

James swallowed nervously. Sorel knew it would do him no good to carry on with this charade for Sorel's vast resources of patience were becoming severely depleted. Fortunately, James decided that although discretion may be the better part of valour under normal circumstances, here it was likely to get him a court martial for insubordination.

"Assistant Suvak, sir," he replied softly.

Sorel's intense gaze swept the human's countenance and came to the conclusion that he now had the truth.

"You are dismissed. Confine yourself to your room. I will speak with you again after the evening meal."

"Yes, sir."

Sorel waited for the dejected human to leave his office like a scolded child before pressing several digits on his communication system as he contacted his assistant.

"Suvak, you will report to my study with Ensign Kirk after the evening meal."

"Yes, Chief Scientist," came the disembodied voice.

Sorel pressed a few more digits. "I wish to speak with S'Tal'ik concerning the incident with the Hivas display."

****

The evening meal was eaten in an uncomfortable silence with James and Suvak often exchanging stealthy glances at each other as if trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Sorel ate his meal quietly as if nothing were amiss but, surreptitiously, he observed the two younger males.

When the third course, consisting of the infamous Kroyberries and Hivas juice, was served both of the condemned glanced once more at each other. It appeared that James found each mouthful of his favorite Vulcan dessert harder to swallow than the last as his guilty conscience constricted his throat. With a furtive glance, Sorel noted a certain reluctance to eat on the part of his assistant, Suvak, too. 

A prickling sensation at the back of his mind made him casually glance up to meet T'Prell's bemused eyes.

_Suvak and James seem excessively tense this evening, my husband._

_I will explain all to you later, my wife._

Satisfied with his reply, T'Prell inclined her head slightly, withdrawing her mind touch and continued with her meal.

The two young males became increasingly restless as the meal drew to a close. T'Prell cleared away the dishes and then poured the sweet, pale blue Vulcan wine. James sipped the wine slowly, seeming deep in contemplation but finally, not wishing to prolong the agony any longer, he swallowed the last drop and looked up at Sorel, indicating his readiness.

Sorel stood and with a look that encompassed both of the younger men, he uttered the words that he could see James was dreading.

"I will see you both in my study now."

Suvak gracefully rose to his feet and with no outward show of his inner nervousness he followed Sorel from the room. James rose to follow, but as he reached the door he glanced back at T'Prell, giving her a nervous look. Her eyes clearly offered him reassurance which he accepted with a grateful smile and_turned to quickly catch up with Suvak. They entered Sorel's study together and stood side by side as they awaited the formal reprimand. Without any preliminaries, Sorel turned to Suvak.

"Assistant Suvak, I have ascertained that you were indirectly responsible for the incident at S'Tal'ik's in Shikahr. I would hear your explanation."

Suvak appeared to focus inward for a moment as if searching deeply for some possible reply.

"I can offer no explanation."

Despite Suvak's answer the scientist in Sorel was determined to extract all data surrounding this incident.

"Suvak, you are a Vulcan. You are also a scientist, therefore you were fully aware of the consequences of removing that particular container."

"Yes, Chief Scientist."

"Explain your illogical selection."

Fabrication of the truth was an abhorrent trait to a Vulcan, yet Suvak could not tell the whole truth that it was a personal demonstration of his intellectual superiority over this young emotional human. Nevertheless, he had not intended for the demonstration to be so conclusive. He decided therefore, to merely withhold part of the reasons governing his actions.

"I selected that particular container fully cognizant of its importance within the structure as a personal experiment. I wished to ascertain Ensign Kirk's reaction to my selection but I had not intended this experiment to reach completion. It was my intention to stop him should he not realize the potential danger, but I was unfortunately distracted at that precise moment."

Sorel raised an eyebrow in near disbelief as he listened to Suvak's account of the incident.

"I fail to see the logic in attempting such an experiment. According to my own calculations, the probability of Ensign Kirk recognizing the technical design of the structure and therefore the consequences of his actions should he attempt to remove the selected container are 1 in 2,876.589..."

****

While Sorel and Suvak coolly debated the issue, the subject of their logical argument found himself not only ignored, but also confused, for the debate quickly went beyond his comprehension as the two Vulcans spouted probability factors and logic at each other. He glanced back and forth at the speakers like a spectator at a tennis match.

"...Your logic is faulty, Suvak. You incorrectly assessed the subject of the experiment. You did not monitor the situation with due care and attention. Your actions and your reasons were illogical and not those befitting a scientist. You would be wise to spend time in meditation to assess these failings and overcome them."

"Yes, Chief Scientist."

James began to draw himself up straight as he realized Sorel's reprimand of Suvak was now complete and that it was now his turn. Inwardly he prayed Sorel would not be as hard on him as he had been with Suvak. He met Sorel's intense gaze firmly, willing to accept the reprimand and his punishment. Sorel stopped to consider Suvak's account and then began to address the human.

"Under the circumstances you cannot be held completely responsible for your actions, yet the final error was yours." He turned away from the two young men, a look of deep concentration on his face, and after several seemingly endless minutes, he faced them both again. "I have spoken with S'Tal'ik. The total damage caused came to 3,286 credits."

James paled visibly, but Suvak merely raised an eyebrow.

"S'Tal'ik has agreed to a token payment of 500 credits in compensation" Surprise registered on both their faces in one form or another. "Suvak, your illogical and unscientific behavior was the cause of this incident, therefore you will account for 200 credits. James, for your initial evasive attitude and your failure to question Suvak's selection, you will account for 100 credits."

James looked up at Sorel. "Sir?"

The confused look on James's face informed Sorel that the human was not asking a question, but requesting clarification of his last statement.

"Had you questioned Suvak's selection of a container from the bottom of the display, rather than a more accessible one at the top, the incident would not have occurred. To become an efficient officer, you must learn to question not only the 'how' and 'where' but also the 'why'."

"Yes, sir. But, sir?" 

"Yes, James."

"That only comes to 300 credits."

"I will account for the remainder myself."

"But you weren't even there!"

"I am your commanding officer while you remain on Vulcan and I am therefore responsible for your actions and for this incident."

"I fail to see-."

"You will understand in time, but for now the subject is closed. You will now retire to the family room and study the text I have prepared for you."

"Yes, sir." 

"Suvak, you are also dismissed."

Suvak turned and quickly left the room. Sorel looked up from his desk where he had seated himself at the close of the discussion to find James still present.

"Yes, James." Despite the ever patient tone of voice, inside Sorel was beginning to get a little irritated. Must the child constantly question? he thought as he awaited the next.

"Sir, it was very nice of Mr S'Tal'ik to ask for so little in compensation. Should I go thank him tomorrow?"

May the ancient gods of Vulcan forbid! thought Sorel. "No, James, S'Tal'ik has received the required platitudes."

"I still don't understand why he should be so nice about it all now. At the time he was furious."

Sorel raised an eyebrow at the thought of a furious Vulcan, but then humans did tend to exaggerate on occasion. A sudden thought popped into his head. Was this one of those occasions though?

"It was a matter of logic, James," he replied as his mind returned to the logical debate that had taken place that morning, lasting 32.58 minutes.

"How did 'logic' help?"

"Enough, James. Go to your studies." 

"But... Yes, sir."

Later, as he watched the fair head bent over the viewer in deep concentration, he felt a momentary surge of near paternal indulgence. His mother would have accused him of being contaminated by these outworlders, as she had accused his younger brother. Perhaps she was right though, for he had always retained an open mind when dealing with anything non-Vulcan. He opened the bond link he shared with T'Prell and felt similar thoughts to his own regarding their young guest.

_Yes T'Prell, it is good to have young about the home once more no matter how physically and mentally tiring they may be._

****

**THE PAST: Zh'ahr'khyrn**

The Zh'ahr'khyrn complex, known as the Vulcan Science Academy to outworlders, covered six square miles of Savannah-like terrain along the edge of the Sasashar desert. It consisted of five large and several smaller buildings, although none of them stood more than three floors high. Two of the large buildings were situated some distance away from the rest of the complex and each other. They housed the many varied experimental laboratories, the majority of which were underground, for both buildings extended six floors below the surface.

The majority of the classrooms and lecture halls were in the main administrative building. Built more than two hundred years ago from the red stone prevalent in the Llangdon mountains, it was a very impressive sight and it was towards this particular building that the autocab made its way to deposit its latest student.

Upon leaving the autocab, Spock gazed around, taking in the sights and sounds of what could have been his home had he not chosen Star Fleet instead. Spock entered the building and made his way unerringly through the right-hand access corridor to the main reception area. Despite the age of the building the reception hall had been built to be functional yet aesthetically pleasing, rather than awe-inspiring as was the reception hall at Star Fleet Headquarters on Earth. The hall contained forty plexi-glass booths, each containing a computer terminal. The glass made it easier to see whether the booth was in use or not, yet its soundproofing retained privacy for the user.

The hall was fairly busy and Spock made his ways towards one of the few vacant booths. Once inside, he activated the privacy lock to prevent another intruding in error, but refused the option to also darken the plexi-glass which would make it impossible for anyone to see in, although he would still be able to see out. This would have ensured complete privacy, but he had determined that it was not essential in this case.

"Computer on." 

Immediately, the screen lit up. 

\- VOICE VERIFICATION. STATE NAME AND NUMBER -

Spock gave his name and Star Fleet serial number and then keyed in a further six digits which represented his Academy reference number.

\- VERIFICATION CONFIRMED -

Once confirmation had been received the computer quickly retrieved the information relevant to Spock's stay and displayed it on the screen. Spock replied - negative - to the computer offer of a printed copy and quickly scanned the data, committing it to memory. As he had suspected, the lectures took place every fourth afternoon, leaving him plenty of unwanted free-time on his hands. The computer had quickly completed its initial function and was now awaiting further instructions. Spock reactivated the 'vocoder'.

"Computer, display all extra-curriculum subjects."

Within seconds the computer had scanned for all complete courses and seminars being held within the next three weeks that did not clash with Spock's computer lectures and displayed them to the screen. Out of the corner of his eye Spock noticed another Vulcan patiently waiting to use the terminal.

"Computer, print display."

\- PRINTING - 

The printed copy materialized moments later.

"Computer off."

With that, Spock relinquished the terminal to the waiting student and headed for his allocated room where he quickly unpacked and then carefully read through the list of studies. Yes, there was plenty to occupy his time between lectures. By using the small terminal placed in his room, he indicated several short courses and lectures, receiving an immediate confirmation of acceptance.

The first computer lecture took five hours, but Spock barely noticed the time passing, being so totally engrossed in the new duotronic design presented by a young human scientist, Dr Richard Daystrom. He spent the evening clearly setting out his comments and finally retired to bed late into the night. Tomorrow he would attend a short course entitled 'Navigational Theory and Mathematics'.

The subject should prove to be most interesting, was his final thought before sleep overtook him.

****

Spock arrived ten minutes before the given time to find most of the seats in the designated classroom already filled. He selected the most logical seat remaining and glanced casually around the room at the other attendees. In all, fifteen seats were set out and of the thirteen now filled, eleven were by Vulcans including himself and the other two by humans. The room fell silent as the lecturer entered the room, closely followed by Assistant Suvak and a very familiar human. Suvak took the seat closest to the front among a group of Vulcans leaving the human the seat between Spock and the human contingent. The humans exchanged wide smiles and made other odd facial gestures, but Spock was used to their silent language.

The lecturer turned to face the class. "I am Chief Scientist Sorel and I will be in charge of this course. Any comments should therefore be addressed to me..."

The lecturer did not bother with the normal preliminaries of Star Fleet Academy lectures, and went straight into teaching. Spock noted that this part of the course had already been covered by himself at his higher mathematics course at the Earth Academy so he turned slightly to study the young human seated next to him. The first thing he noticed was the unruly lock of sun-bleached hair that fell across the tall forehead and was constantly being pushed aside. No Vulcan would allow such an uncontrolled piece of hair, yet it seemed to suit this human in a strange way. The human was concentrating hard on both the work in front of him and on their tutor, Sorel. Spock began to wonder how he had come to be associated with the renowned Chief Scientist Sorel, but more importantly with Suvak, one of the lesser tormentors of Spock's childhood days. When he emerged from his contemplation it was to find a pair of large hazel eyes looking straight into his own. Only Vulcan control prevented him from blushing when he realized that he had been staring at the human. He met the quizzical expression with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the lecture.

When the lecture finished two and a half hours later to break for lunch, Spock waited in his seat as the other Vulcans left, leaving only himself and the three humans, who were chattering away excitedly. Spock rose and began to make his way towards the door.

"Excuse me. It looks as if we're going to be seated next to each other for the next few weeks, so I thought I'd better introduce myself. I'm James Kirk."

He finished speaking and stood there as if awaiting some reaction. With sudden clarity, Spock answered his unspoken question.

"My name is Spock."

The human grinned in the normal uninhibited way of his people. "I'll see you this afternoon then, Spock."

Without waiting for a reply the human quickly hurried after the other two humans, leaving Spock standing in the classroom all alone in silent confusion.

Spock made his way to the refectory as he had not yet eaten that day. On entering he instantly noted the silence in spite of several non-Vulcan races being present; he had half expected to find the three humans talking and laughing loudly as they often seemed to do on Earth and on board ship in the mess deck. Although words passed between them they were softly spoken, being therefore barely audible to those around. As soon as they had finished their meal the three were quick to make for the exit, passing fairly close to Spock as he made his way to the food processor. A quick glance around the room had given Spock the position of several isolated tables. He noticed one a little way beyond the table where his Vulcan class-mates sat and he decided to make for that one, secretly hoping the Vulcans would notice him and invite him to join them. As he passed close to them he felt a chilling atmosphere of icy disdain and repugnance directed at him, and he noticed the physical signs of disdain on the faces of those present. He would not be welcome there and forcing himself into complete Vulcan control he continued on past them to sit at the table in the corner by the plexi-glass window. He sighed softly to himself as his gaze out of the window fell upon the three humans who were sprawled out on the grass, chattering animatedly with each other, and focusing on the fair-headed human he wondered why James Kirk had bothered to introduce himself, for surely such an emotional being would not wish to be associated with a half-breed alien such as himself under any circumstances. Deciding not to dwell on these thoughts he turned his attention to the notes he had made that morning, and when he next turned to look out of the window, the humans were gone.

"May I join you?"

Spock had not heard the near silent approach of the human and had he been wholly human himself, he might have startled on hearing the quietly spoken request. Spock looked up into the tawny eyes of James Kirk and then glanced around to ascertain the whereabouts of his fellow humans, but they were nowhere to be seen. As if picking up the Vulcan's thoughts, Kirk answered his unspoken query.

"The others have gone to play handball, but I didn't fancy that." 

Spock raised both eyebrows.

"I see you're making notes on this morning's lesson. Sorel is trying to pump all this math into me but I'm still having problems, especially with that last set of equations."

Spock instantly recognized the tentative offer of company and, possibly due to his initial rejection by his own people he started to brush off the human's advances.

"I wish to complete these notes before the afternoon's lecture." He stopped when he saw the genuine disappointment in the human's eyes. "But it is not imperative." A glimmer of hope was now to be seen and Spock found himself relenting. "Perhaps I could give you some assistance with the time/spatial displacement equations." His reward was a smile that seemed to light up the human's face.

"Yes, please."

James Kirk pulled out a chair to sit next to the Vulcan and within moments they were deep in discussion.

****

The next two weeks passed swiftly, and Spock often found himself in the same class as James Kirk. He pondered over his reactions to the presence of this particular human. He discovered he could not wholly explain the confusion he felt whenever he was near as one moment Kirk was like a child, laughing and playing with his fellow humans, and the next he would be studiously making notes and reading. Spock thought back to one particular incident several days ago. He had been snubbed yet again by his fellow Vulcans and had chosen to find a quiet place to instil some tranquility into his troubled mind through meditation, but after thirty minutes he had given up, realizing that no amount of meditation would ease his hurt that day. He decided instead, to block out the inner hurts by concentrating on other things.

The sound of human laughter had led him to the large environmentally controlled plexi-glass sports hall behind the main building, where he found several humans engaged in a game of handball. Spock instantly recognized three of the five players as belonging to his Navigation class. The game they played was fast and furious, with each person trying to win points from the others by any and all means. Finding himself intrigued by the game which seemed to lack all but the basic rules, Spock went inside and sat down on the grass a little way off to observe the game.

He watched as Kirk jumped, deftly catch the ball and re-launch it hard before his feet re-touched the ground. The ball was quickly fielded by the human directly in its path and hurled towards one of the others, but the other fumbled the ball and it carried on past this human to bounce beyond the perimeter to where Spock was sitting. Spock watched in some trepidation as three of the humans came hurtling towards him after the ball. Two of them went sailing past within two feet of him but the third stopped quickly before colliding with him and glanced down with a large grin on his face. After an obvious attempt to get his hard breathing back under control, he finally managed to speak.

"Hi Spock. I nearly ran over you!" 

Spock raised an eyebrow at the human's confession. 

"Jim!" came a yell from behind him and he turned and yelled back. 

"I'll be over in a sec!" He looked back at Spock. "Want to join in?"

Spock's other eyebrow joined its twin at the thought of himself - a Vulcan - committing such an unseemly display of jumping and yelling. He declined politely. The human stared at him for a moment longer in case Spock suddenly changed his mind.

"Jim, come on!" 

"Your friends are waiting."

Kirk glanced back at his fellow humans and grinned in anticipation. "See you later."

He bounced back across the grass towards them. Ten exhausting minutes later Kirk looked up and noticed Spock was still watching them and decided he'd had enough exercise for one day.

"Hey, you guys, I'll see you later."

Kirk slowly walked back towards Spock where he collapsed into a heap beside him.

"God, if this is winter, I'd hate to be here in the summer!"

Spock raised an eyebrow in amusement at the human's declaration. "Perhaps you should not exert yourself so much."

The human grinned at him. "Perhaps."

Moments later all sign of the child had disappeared and they were deep in discussion of their latest assignment, and it was this sudden yet smooth transition that never ceased to amaze the Vulcan. Nevertheless Spock found himself looking forward to the times when this human would join him, whether as child or student.

Spock came out of his revelry in time to see Kirk finish the latest game of handball. He had looked up to see Kirk approaching, face glistening with the sweat of exertion and began to anticipate the coming intelligent conversation for, as usual, once Kirk had expended his seemingly endless resources of energy he had bounced over to Spock where they would now sit quietly for hours discussing tactics and equations.

****

**THE PAST: The Journey To Kali-Shir**

With just over a week to go, Sorel announced the final part of the Navigation course, which was being combined with Scientist Stevek's Survival course and Director Siran's Cultural Acceptance class. The exercise involved a journey by foot across the Sasashar Desert to the Llangdon Mountains, then a climb of varying degrees up to the Kali-shir caves.

These were three systems of caves approximately thirty miles apart and in Pre-reform times they were used by bands of warriors as strongholds. The warriors had owed no allegiance to any clan, their numbers being made up mainly of outcasts. Instead they were hired as mercenaries, their services bought by the highest bidder, but they had disbanded with the advent of Surak, with many converting and becoming his followers. With their peaceful assistance the word of Surak had passed quickly through Vulcan society forming the start in a new period of Vulcan history. The caves were well preserved and many facets of life in those times were still visible even to the casual observer, depicted on the walls.

The journey would take approximately five days. Three to cross the desert, for the Sasashar was at its narrowest at this point, and a further two days to cross the foothills of the Llangdon and climb up to the caves. They were to spend a further day looking around before being picked up by a shuttlecraft at the end of the sixth day.

Sorel's estimate of the length of the journey had taken into account the presence of the weaker humans and he looked around the classroom at his students, trying to gauge their reaction towards the proposed journey. The Vulcans appeared interested for the journey should prove to be no real hardship for them, but the humans looked pensive.

Had the class been wholly Vulcan, Sorel would have left the selection of the three parties to the students, but he realized that the Vulcans would logically choose Vulcans, leaving the three humans with Spock and one other Vulcan, perhaps the weakest female - T'Pris - to comprise the third group. It was not cruelty but logic which would dictate this result and Sorel knew that he could not allow this. Part of the object of this exercise was Cultural Acceptance, learning to live with and accept another whether the differences be in class, gender, or race. Therefore he quickly made the group selection.

Sorel instantly rejected his first selection as his eyes fell upon the half-Vulcan, Spock. Sorel had not been unaware of the disdain which certain of his Vulcan students expressed towards Sarek's son, although, as a true believer of the IDIC, he could not understand this attitude. However, these particular Vulcans barely tolerated the three humans let alone one of mixed race. Sorel had also noticed that James and Spock had spent many hours in discussion on more than one occasion and so he altered his original selection and read out the names of each group.

"Group One will consist of Savek, Mican, T'Pris, Soren, and Davidson. Group Two will be T'Var, Jones, Malik, S'Tal'in and T'Mar. The remaining students will form Group Three."

The students consisting of the various groups gazed at each other. Only T'Pris, Soren, and S'Tal'in appeared ambivalent over the selection. Mican and Savek both stared intensely at Mark Davidson, who glanced apprehensively towards James and Jones.

Jason Jones was staring in barely concealed horror at T'Var, a particularly rigid female, muttering "Just my luck" under his breath. James was looking with interest at Spock before they both glanced around at Suvak. Suvak's bland expression told both instantly of how he felt at having to be in the group containing not just this particular human but the half-Vulcan too. Stonn appeared to share Suvak's view while T'Lar did not seemed concerned either way.

The class spent the rest of the morning in final preparation, collecting equipment and rations, for the journey would begin in the late afternoon once the two suns had passed their zeniths.

****

When the end of the morning session buzzer went, the three humans darted off together. As usual they ate their meal in silence and then went outside to sprawl on the coarse red grass in the building's shade just beneath the refectory. Instead of the normal laughter, they entered into a serious discussion concerning the forthcoming exercise.

"At least I don't have to fear the heat - one look from T'Var would freeze me solid!" exclaimed Jason Jones.

"Hey JJ, I'd watch out if I were you. Underneath that icy exterior could be a real hot number just waiting for the chance to get you all alone out there," leered Davidson as he waggled his eyebrows only to get a clump of grass bounce off his head.

Within seconds the serious atmosphere was dissipated by the two, who began to roll around the grass together play-fighting. James laughed and then, noting JJ was getting the better of Mark, he quickly piled in on top. Several minutes later, totally worn out by the exertion in the thin atmosphere, the three lay back on the grass panting hard, their eyes still shining with happiness.

James Kirk looked up as a shadow crossed him, to find two sets of dark Vulcan eyes gazing down at them with eyebrows on the rise.

"I trust you have finished with this untidy display, gentlemen." 

All three quickly clambered to their feet replying, "Yes, Sir."

The two Vulcans moved off leaving the humans still standing there, but as soon as they were out of sight, the three collapsed back on the grass in mild hysterics. Finally they sobered up and, glancing at his wrist chronometer, Kirk decided it was time to head on back to the classroom.

****

Meanwhile the two Vulcans moved away at the usual sedate pace of their people.

"Sometimes human young remind me of Le Matya cubs," stated Sorel.

"Although their play-fight antics are reminiscent of those of the Le Matya litter, I believe I would liken them more to Sehlat cubs," T'Prell replied.

"Whichever, they are a constant source of inexplicable pleasure to me."

"Sorel, your words are neither logical nor Vulcan, perhaps your Mother was correct after all."

Sorel raised his eyebrow In rebuke to mirror that of his wife.

"I must return to my class," he replied softly. 

"And I to mine."

With a gentle mind-touch, they parted.

****

The three groups set out into the Sasashar in slightly different directions as they had been instructed during the morning lesson. Each group had been issued a four man tent that could squeeze five should conditions demand it, several water canisters, being mainly for the benefit of the human contingent, and sufficient rations to last the desert crossing.

Although it was late afternoon, Vulcan's primary sun beat down quite fiercely and the Vulcans realized they would have to restrict their traveling times in the desert to the few hours around dawn and from late afternoon until dusk for the sake of the human accompanying them. It was unfortunate that night-time travel was impossible even for the Vulcans, as the temperature dropped rapidly to below freezing once the two suns had set.

The Vulcans in each group began to separately calculate the time it would take the weakest and therefore the slowest member of their party to reach the foot-hills. Several of the Vulcans also made a second set of calculations, and had they been human, they would have openly scowled at their alien team member, for the journey could have been completed in two-thirds of the time without their human team member. To the rest of the Vulcans the human was part of the team and therefore any further calculations would be illogical.

Although the temperature had cooled slightly as the suns dropped lower in the sky, James still found the heat to be exhausting. The fine red sand did not make walking easy and with the higher than Terran gravity, James found the muscles in his calves and thighs were beginning to tremble with the strain, yet still he pushed on, his stubborn pride refusing him to give up and call for a rest. He wiped away the sweat that was trickling into his eyes causing them to smart and pulled his cap straight to shield his eyes from the fierce glare of the suns. He glanced towards them and saw that they were now quite close to the horizon.

Both Spock and Suvak had also noted the position of the suns and both, almost as one, turned to survey their present surroundings. The seemingly endless stretches of coarse shrub and fine sand spread out in all directions, and spotting no place more suitable than where they stood, they put down their backpacks.

"We will erect the tent here," stated Suvak as he swiftly began to open his pack.

Stonn and T'Lar swiftly joined Spock and Suvak while James merely collapsed cross-legged onto the sand. The others turned to him with varying expressions of either disdain or questioning. James got slowly back onto his feet and half staggered towards them, placing his pack at Suvak's feet.

"We will need a fire." 

"I'll go and collect some firewood," offered James.

Suvak nodded and then turned back to his self-appointed task of erecting the tent with Spock and Stonn's help, leaving T'Lar to prepare a meal for them. Only Spock gave James a second glance.

James wandered off slowly, picking up pieces of the coarse, dry shrubs that lay here and there, and once he had an armful he carried it back to the camp before setting off again for some more. The comfort of Sorel's home seemed like a million light years away and he winced as a thigh muscle twanged in protest against the abuse it had suffered that day. He straightened slowly, noticing a definite chill in the air. The two suns were practically below the horizon and so, spotting some final pieces of shrub, he quickly moved towards them. The light was fading fast when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. He dropped the shrubs and spun around to face Suvak ,who was still retaining a tight grip on his forearm.

"You must be more careful as the desert contains many forms of predator."

With that, Suvak picked up a piece of the dropped kindling and, turning James back to face the direction in which he had been walking, he threw it about six feet in front of the human. Instantly the ground rippled and fronds lashed about like tentacles seeking their prey. Just as suddenly they subsided, leaving only the stunned expression on James's face to mark their presence.

James turned back to Suvak, eyes still wide with the realization of his near encounter with the carnivorous Vulcan desert plant, and certain death.

"I don't know what to say. You saved my life. Thanks."

"Gratitude is not logical."

Suvak bent to pick up some of the fallen kindling and turned back towards the camp with James following him at a more accelerated pace than before.

"Well, T hope you don't live to regret it."

By now, with the added effects of the slight shock, James was feeling extremely tired. He knelt by the carefully arranged pile and using a small fire-lighter, an item that came with all survival rations, he carefully lit the dry shrubs to produce a small fire. T'Lar placed a portable pan onto the fire that was filled with some of their water supply and some of the dehydrated food rations.

The two suns had long since sunk below the horizon leaving no light except for the glow from the small fire and starlight. There was no moon to cast soft, romantic shadows over the land, for Vulcan had no moon. Stonn switched on a portable lamp and the five ate their portion of the thick vegetable broth in silence.

"If we are to make an early start then I would suggest that we rest now." 

James found himself in complete agreement with Suvak. 

"I will take the first watch."

Everyone turned at the sound of Spock's voice but no one disputed his decision.

****

From the moment the group lists had first been called out, James had been dreading the moment when they would all have to squeeze into the small tent, for he was well aware of the Vulcan dislike of physical contact. But now he was too tired to care less, so he crawled into his sleeping bag, turned to face the tent wall and was asleep instantly.

He awoke to the feel of a hand shaking his shoulder and opened reluctant eyes to find a pair of dark eyes boring into him curiously. James knew Vulcans did not like to touch so he guessed T'Lar had been trying to wake him unsuccessfully before giving in to physical means.

"Is it time to go on?"

"Soon."

T'Lar moved back out of the tent, taking the lamp with her and plunging Kirk back into darkness. He clambered out of his sleeping bag with as much speed as his stiffened limbs would allow and began to roll it up tightly, after which he crawled out of the tent. He found the others sitting around the fire already eating and was more than a little relieved to see no pairs of eyes glance in his direction.

Spock handed him a mug of the thick broth before rising gracefully to his feet to join Suvak in dismantling the tent. 

****

They had been walking for several hours, their footsteps guided both by starlight and Vulcan instinct when James first noticed the sky was becoming lighter. He glanced towards his left. One moment it was still quite dark, the next a streak of red and orange pierced the darkness, and suddenly, on the horizon appeared the red giant Eridani. It climbed majestically into the sky and trailing behind it came the smaller yellow star, Solus Eridani.

Suvak glanced back at the group. "We will carry on walking for approximately 5.485 hours and then rest for 6.553 hours to allow both suns to reach and pass their zenith."

James realized Suvak's words were more for his benefit than for the others and so he nodded in agreement.

****

The third day passed like the previous two, though they walked at a brisker pace, hoping to reach the Sha'Kir'ah oasis before the two suns made the journey too hot and difficult. James had lagged behind yet again and so the Vulcans stopped to wait for him to catch up. 

"How much further is it?"

"Is what?" Stonn's near hostile tone revealed his barely concealed distaste at having to converse with a human, but James was too hot and tired to even notice.

"The oasis."

"Had you been Vulcan I would have estimated another 1.8 hours, but with your racial weakness we must travel at a greatly reduced rate, hence I would estimate 3.58 hours."

"Then go ahead and leave me if I'm such a burden to you all. I don't give a damn!"

Cold anger swept through him. He was hot, tired, and thirsty. His muscles ached in places where he had not previously realized they existed, his feet were killing him, and his eyes were strained by the reflection of the suns off the seemingly endless sea of red sand. He sat down. He was too tired, and although he could have gone on, suddenly he didn't want to for he had given up, not on the journey or on himself, but on the indifference and contempt that had pounded against him since the journey's beginning.

"So much for the emotionless Vulcan race. All you've done since we begun this trip is bombard me with your feelings of disgust and racial superiority. Well, I'm sick of it. You say MY emotions are palpable! All I can say is that if mine are worse to you than yours are to me then it would suit me just fine if you would all go away and leave me alone!"

All except one of the Vulcans present glared at the human in the Vulcan equivalent of self-righteous indignation; the other merely raised an eyebrow as an expression of disbelief. Nobody spoke as they watched the human bury his head in his hands, but five minutes later, James looked up again and spoke sarcastically.

"Still here?"

"Obviously," Suvak quickly forestalled the next retort. "We cannot leave without you, for that would defeat the object of the exercise."

"Which is?"

"To journey to the third Kali-shir cave system as a group. You are a part of that group."

James sighed deeply in exasperation and staggered to his feet with as much dignity as he could muster. He glanced at Stonn.

"Three-and-a-half hours, you say." 

"Three point five eight." 

"Well, we'd better get started then, hadn't we?"

****

Nearly three-and-a-half hours later, they reached the top of yet another dune to see the oasis shimmering in the heat about half a mile away. James increased his pace, eager to reach the shade, water, and rest that the oasis offered, and after a further twelve minutes they were finally there.

Desperately wanting to throw down his pack and dive into the clear water, James nevertheless managed to curb the impulse and followed the others to the spot that would be their campsite for the night. The Vulcans began to set up camp, and with great patience and restraint James aided them, but as soon as the main body of the work was completed, he quietly slipped away towards the water.

Although the oasis had originally consisted of only the one water hole, over the years the lower half had become blocked off and James guessed this had not been natural but man-made. The higher water-hole was obviously kept clear for fresh-drinking and cooking water, while the lower hole was for washing and bathing. James scooped up several handfuls of the fresh water, having previously learned that it was safe for humans. He drank deeply. The water was warm from the heat of the two suns but no less refreshing. He then moved down to the lower pool and after ensuring that he was well hidden from view, he quickly stripped off his sweaty clothes and boots before lowering himself into the water, dragging his dirty, sweaty clothes in with him. He scrubbed at the sweat-sodden garments and once he was positive they were clean he waded towards a large sun-baked rock and spread his wet clothes over its smooth surface to dry in the heat of the suns. After ducking under the water, he surfaced and began to scrub at his hair and body, relishing the feel of the water sliding over his hot, sticky skin. He re-submerged himself before propping himself between two rocks as he allowed his body to relax, drifting off into a light doze.

A sudden noise by his head made him jump and looked up into the impassive face of T'Lar, blushing a fiery red. Noting the sudden coloring of his face, T'Lar realized she had both startled and embarrassed him. He started to reach for his clothes but she forestalled him.

"The meal will be ready in approximately 15.39 of your minutes." She turned and left.

James visibly relaxed as he watched her leave and settled back.

"If you are to be dry before you replace your clothing, then it would be wise of you to leave the water immediately," came a quiet voice to the other side of him; and for the second time in as many minutes, James jumped.

"Where did you come from? I didn't hear you approach."

"I have been here for approximately 5.78 minutes."

James blushed again as he realized the Vulcan must have been sitting there watching him all that time, and as his startlement combined with his embarrassment he felt anger well up inside of him. Before he had a chance to vent this anger on the hapless Vulcan, the soft, gentle voice continued.

"I did not wish to disturb you, for crossing the Sasashar has not been easy for you, coming as you do from a world of moistness."

James felt even more embarrassed at this show of consideration and understanding in the light of his previous outburst. In his discomfort, he blurted out the first thing that came into his head.

"Why don't the other Vulcans like you?" He realized his mistake when Spock's face took on an unreadable, bland expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It's just that I don't understand why they should treat you - a Vulcan - the way they treat me. No, not the same way - worse! I mean, at least they tolerate me - just..." Kirk's voice petered out as he received no feedback from the impassive Vulcan. "I'm sorry. I'd better get dressed now or they'll have yet another reason to look down their noses at me."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

James pulled himself out of the water, noting that although the Vulcan had not spoken, he had not moved away either but was quietly watching the suns rays sparkle off the water. He glanced stealthily at the Vulcan to ensure that he was looking the other way before quickly pulling on his pants and socks.

"We'd better get going or we'll be late."

James waited for Spock to stand and together they returned to the camp.

The meal consisted of fruit found growing around the oasis and James was dismayed to discover the one that looked the most juicy and appetizing was also the one that was poisonous to humans. Nevertheless, he enjoyed the Kroyberries, though he muttered to himself that he was thankful for the lack of Hivas juice. He glanced up to note four pairs of dark brown eyes watching him. Two pairs held curiosity, and one pair annoyance at the reminder of a certain event. It was the fourth pair that bewildered James for Spock's eyes held barely concealed amusement, and it was Spock who was first to speak.

"I am fully cognizant of your reasons for not wishing for the presence of Hivas juice, as I was present at S'Tal'ik's when a certain incident - or should I say accident - occurred." 

By now, James had once more gone bright red with embarrassment.

"I do, however, have one question to ask of you concerning the final part of your conversation with the manager. He appeared most... agitated. Why?" Spock raised an eyebrow in query.

Even Suvak was now showing curiosity as he tried to understand how any Vulcan could lose control enough to show an emotion in a public place, and all because of a mere human. Noticing the new interest, Kirk felt compelled to explain.

"Well, despite the... eh ... accident, I still needed the hivas juice for T'Prell and... well... Suvak had gone and I didn't know where the check-out was."

"Check-out?" questioned T'Lar. 

"Yes, the... eh... paying desk."

A nod of understanding came from T'Lar. "So you requested this information from the manager at S'Tal'ik?"

"Yeah." Gazing around at the four pairs of raised eyebrows Kirk continued. "I thought he was going to kill me, especially after that ticking off."

"Fascinating," Spock replied.

"He probably would have killed me had he been human!"

"No doubt he would have. It is most fortunate for you that we Vulcans are capable of suppressing our baser instincts," added Stonn.

"Unlike us humans?" James squarely faced Stonn, but the impending argument was aborted by Stonn's next words.

"That was a statement of fact, not one of racial superiority over humans."

James conceded to the logic of that statement and the atmosphere was further dissipated by T'Lar.

"We must be prepared to leave camp within 5.62 hours if we are to reach the foothills by dawn tomorrow."

Realizing the truth behind her words, the group split up to find a convenient place to rest until the suns had passed their zeniths.

The relaxing soak in the warm water and the food had all combined to allow James to begin the next stage of their journey in a more refreshed and revitalized condition, although after three hours of struggling through the fine red sand, with the planet's gravity weighing him down and the thin atmosphere making each breath more arduous than the last, any benefits gained were soon lost. No one talked, which pleased James as he did not think he had the energy or strength to hold a conversation and breathe at the same time.

Four hours into this stage of the journey, James had to forcefully resist the temptation to strap on his oxygen mask for he knew the oxygen would be needed once they began to climb up to the caves. The air would be even thinner then and the work involved in climbing more strenuous.

However, Spock must have noticed his predicament and stopped. He was about to suggest that they rest for a while when T'Lar spoke out first.

****

T'Lar's father was a merchant dealing in computer hardware. He had taken his wife and daughter with him on one of his journeys off-world. They had landed in Washington on Earth before catching a shuttle to the European sector, landing at a spaceport called London Heathrow.

The spaceport had been heated to accommodate a predominately human population but T'Lar had found it much too cold. While waiting for her father to arrange further transportation by local shuttle to Tunisia, T'Lar had gazed out through the plexi-glass windows and had physically shuddered on viewing the cold, gray sky and the strong wind that howled through the trees. A door near to her had opened suddenly and the damp, cold air had swept in causing yet another shiver to run through her. The human technician, dressed in heavy thermal clothing, noticed her and apologized, stating the weather wasn't always as bad and that they had, on occasion, had heat waves that, to T'Lar, barely reached the warmth of the Spring in the Llangdon mountains. T'Lar had asked whether the air in the port was always so moist, but it had been obvious that the human could not understand her question for the air was normal to him. At the time she had wondered how any creature could stand such cold and humidity.

Her mind drew back to the present now as she watched the human's tired and sweaty form desperately trying to keep pace with the Vulcans; his breathing coming fast yet irregular and strained. T'Lar realized he needed to rest and as she turned to speak she saw Spock stop. T'Lar also realized that any suggestion of Spock's would be seen by Suvak and Stonn as a sign of his human taint rather than his concern for another sentient being, so T'Lar spoke out quickly.

"The suns will not set for another 3.17 hours. It would be logical, therefore, to stop here for a rest period."

Suvak appraised the group and, noting the human's exhausted condition, he relented. T'Lar moved swiftly and helped to remove the pack from James.

"Thank you."

T'Lar inclined her head in acceptance and handed the water bottle to the human. Remembering his survival training, James took a small sip of the precious fluid, allowing it to swill around his mouth, moisten his lips and then slide down to soothe his parched throat. He handed the bottle back to T'Lar before reaching inside his bag to bring out the small inhaler that had been included in his kit. Now that they had stopped he used the device to steady his erratic breathing.

When the rest period was over, T'Lar watched as Spock helped James put on his back pack before the party set off once more. The air was becoming cooler as the suns dipped towards the horizon, making the remainder of the day's journey slightly easier for the human.

****

Setting up the camp that night was completed quickly and in silence. With the delicious smell of vegetable soup filling the air, the five group members huddled around the brightly burning fire, allowing the heat to penetrate their cold skins.

"It's my turn to stand watch."

Suvak's eyes fell upon James, and with the light of the fire shining directly onto the human's face, Suvak could easily see the lines of strain and the dark smears of exhaustion around his eyes. James valiantly attempted to straighten his slumped, tired body, and for the very first time Suvak looked upon the human for respect for, with every reason to wish that he did not have to stand watch, the human had nevertheless made the offer with the determination to see it through. However, Suvak could not accept James's offer upon realizing how much of a trial this journey had already been for this fragile alien.

"No, James, you should rest."

Too tired to notice that Suvak had used his given name for the first time, James interrupted.

"But it's not fair on the others-."

"James, all except one member of this group has been raised on this planet. You are the exception. You have come from a low gravity, cool, moist and oxygen-rich world. Vulcan is a hot world of high gravity and thin atmosphere. Logic dictates that if it is fairness that is to be considered, then you have been harshly treated in comparison to the rest of the group. You would be wise to climb into your sleeping bag and rest while you are able, for tomorrow we will reach the foothills and the journey will become even more difficult for you."

James had no option but to concede to the logic of Suvak's words.

"I will take tonight's watch," said Stonn.

Suvak continued to watch James until the human bowed his head in acknowledgement. "It is settled."

"I guess I'll turn in then and get some sleep." James stood up and walked stiffly to the tent, wishing fervently they were back at the oasis so he could ease the stiffness from his protesting muscles.

Noticing the human's grimace of pain as he turned to walk away, Suvak gave him a few minutes and then followed. Upon entering the tent, he stopped James as he was about to zip up his sleeping bag.

"I have noticed that you have shown a certain amount of discomfort when moving during this past day."

"Just a few stiff muscles, that's all."

Suvak hung the lamp on a hook on the tent support and moved towards the puzzled human.

"I believed that to be the case, therefore if you will allow me."

"Why should I-." Before he could finish, Suvak reached out and using his greater strength, he deftly flipped James over onto his stomach before straddling him. He began to massage the human's abused muscles. James struggled for a moment and then gave up muttering, "What's the use."

Fifteen minutes later, Suvak moved and asked James to turn over, but he received no reply.

"James?"

Suvak leaned over the still body to discover James was fast asleep. He leaned back to survey the sleeping human and then decided to make James more comfortable. Pulling off the light, but sweaty socks, Suvak discovered the makeshift bandages wrapped around James's feet. With curiosity he unraveled them and his eyebrows rose in shock when he saw the large blisters and patches of rubbed-raw skin that covered James's feet. Suvak quickly went outside and asked for the medical kit before returning to the tent. He set about cleaning, applying antiseptic and then re-bandaging the damaged feet. Not once did James stir, and when he was finished, Suvak zipped up the sleeping bag before moving to his own. He extinguished the light and within moments he had put himself into a sleep mode.

Spock and T'Lar entered the tent silently on seeing the light go out and within moments they too were asleep.

****

When the time to break camp arrived, the Vulcans quickly sorted out the back packs to put less weight on James, and even took down the tent, being very careful not to awaken the sleeping human. `

Stonn was preparing the food and they realized that they would need to make a start within the next hour if they were to reach the foothills by dawn; therefore Suvak went across and gently shook the human awake, knowing that he was in too deep a sleep to wake naturally.

"We must travel on soon."

James nodded and then sat up. He instantly noticed the lack of tent, but decided not to make any comment. Suvak moved away to give him some privacy, leaving James to quickly slip on his tunic and pants before noticing that his feet seemed dry and comfortable for the first time in days. A quick glance down revealed the fresh, tightly-bound bandages, realizing someone had obviously seen to his blisters while he slept. He wrapped the desert cloak around his shoulders and rolled up his sleeping bag before moving across to the fire. As they all sat around sipping the thick soup, Suvak turned to James.

"Why did you not inform us of the condition of your feet?"

"I didn't want to bother you with my problems when you probably had the same."

It was Spock who replied.

"Vulcans do not perspire." Seeing the puzzled look on James's face he continued. "The heat does not affect Vulcans in the same way as it affects humans. We do not have sweat glands as our bodies have evolved to deal with the heat by other methods, but humans secrete a fluid to cool their skin. It is unfortunate that the heat caused your feet to sweat and with no outlet, your footwear retained the moisture causing your feet to slip around inside your boots and hence rub. The result is raw skin and blisters."

"I see."

"It is also unfortunate that we can do nothing to help you. Should you walk without protection on your feet then the hot sun would burn you and sandals would allow sand to enter and rub, causing even greater damage and pain."

"We can however, stop more frequently to cleanse and re-dress your feet. There is sufficient water to allow this and the next water hole is only 5.5 hours away in the foothills." Suvak glanced at the others for approval and each nodded their agreement.

When the first of the suns began to rise over the horizon, James noticed in the light of the dawn that the red sand and coarse shrubs was slowly giving way to rock. They had reached the foothills. From then on Suvak remained true to his word and once every hour, they stopped so that he could examine James's feet.

The group carried on walking for an hour more than the previous day, wanting to reach the water hole, but the frequent stops made the extra travel more tolerable. Nevertheless it was with great relief when they climbed a small rise and saw the water below.

They planned another five hour break, and no one displayed any surprise when James disappeared off in the direction of a small secondary water-hole to bathe. Once again he reveled in the feeling of fresh water on his skin, cooling down his hot and sweaty body. He washed his clothes and laid them out to dry but all too soon he realized he had to get out in case one of the others wished to take advantage of the refreshing water. As he slowly began to dress in his, by now, dry, clean clothes, James wondered how Mark and JJ were coping with their respective groups. He did not understand how, but for some reason the atmosphere within his group had changed for the better. There was less intolerance, and more acceptance, even for Spock, and especially around Suvak.

Suvak had not looked down at him in that 'I am superior to you' fashion since his outburst about Vulcan emotions earlier on in their journey across the Sasashar, and T'Lar, who had been indifferent before, now seemed to be more understanding. Spock was still an enigma, but the others were more accepting of him now, although he still preferred his own company or sitting quietly near to James. Stonn had unbent a little, especially with Spock, but he still remained a little distant with James; but it was caution rather than genuine dislike, as if he was unsure how to deal with such an emotional being.

James walked over the small rise and saw three of his Vulcan companions sitting together. They were deep into a discussion on some highly convoluted scientific theory and James was loathe to interrupt them so, instead he sought out the fourth Vulcan, Stonn. 

Perhaps a little time to talk alone will help us find some common ground, he thought to himself.

Seeing a small movement to his right, James made his way over to a large set of boulders, and realizing that he would not be able to squeeze between them, he carefully climbed over the top. Stonn was sitting cross-legged directly opposite in the shade of another large rock. James lowered himself down the other side and began to walk the short distance towards the seated Vulcan, skirting around several smaller rocks in the process.

A slight movement behind Stonn suddenly drew James's attention and he instantly recognized the part-reptilian, part-feline form of the Le Matya. He sprang forward as the Le Matya pounced, pushing Stonn back against the rock face. The Le Matya overshot his original prey but its momentum carried it on towards James.

James felt the sharp, cruelly-curved talons gouge across his shoulder.

****

The beast landed and quickly turned to finish off the now supine human and pounced again, but James was quicker and rolled aside just in time. Stonn recovered swiftly and taking full advantage of the beast's temporary loss of balance he threw himself onto the Le Matya's back, his hands reaching out and connecting with the pressure points on its neck. He clamped down on the sensitive nerves and held on until the creature sank down into unconsciousness. Stonn picked himself up from the now sleeping beast and turned to face a pale, heavily panting human; he nodded solemnly as a sign of gratitude before glancing at the Le Matya.

"We must return to the camp before it awakens."

James nodded in agreement, not having the breath to give a verbal answer and together they set off towards the others, but as they reached the top of the large boulder, he collapsed. Stonn looked back, and instantly became aware of the tattered cloth and of the bright red blood seeping from several gouges across his back. He quickly moved back to James, who was now breathing with great difficulty. Stonn did not need to guess how the wound had occurred for a pale green, viscous fluid oozed around each gouge. He hoisted James across his shoulder and quickly made his way to the camp.

"Suvak, Spock, T'Lar, come quickly!"

Spock and Suvak ran towards Stonn while T'Lar made for the medical kit.

"What happened?" asked Suvak as he helped relieve Stonn of his burden.

"Le Matya. It attacked me. James saved my life but in the process he was caught by the Le Matya's claws."

They laid the semi-conscious human down on his sleeping bag on his stomach and Suvak gently cut away the remaining material from his shoulder and back. T'Lar carried over a pan of boiling water and a clean cloth which Suvak used to wipe away the blood, dirt, and poison from the wounds.

Spock placed his hand on James's forehead. "His temperature is too high for a human."

He went to collect some fresh water and a cloth to bathe the human's flushed face.

T'Lar looked up from where she had been examining the medical kit. "We have nothing to counteract the Le Matya's poison in humans." 

A weak voice pulled them out of their conversation. "Didn't I say... you might... regret saving me... from that plant."

"Be still, James." 

"Oh God, it hurts."

Suvak looked into the pain ravaged eyes and then gently clamped his fingers on the nerves near the human's neck. His nerve pinch was quickly effective and he watched as the human slid into unconsciousness, but he noticed that the lines of pain did not leave the human's face.

****

For the next few hours they could do nothing but take turns in watching over James; bathing his hot limbs as his body fought against the poison that had invaded his system. They held little hope for his survival without proper medical aid, yet they were uncertain whether or not there was an antidote for humans anyway, for no alien had ever been clawed by a Le Matya before.

They decided to remain where they were and let the fever run its course - for better or for worse. Two hours later James was tossing in delirium. Suvak and Stonn held him still, using their minds to transmit cool, calm peaceful thoughts into his fevered mind. After another three hours the human's cries and restlessness stopped abruptly. T'Lar called for the others and quickly checked for a pulse. It was there, weak and thready, but there nonetheless.

Suvak glanced up and calculated the hours until dusk. "We must gather some more kindling for the fire."

Both he and Stonn moved off together. They needed to keep the fire burning high for the human would need plenty of warmth if he was to survive the cold night ahead of them.

Spock picked up the fragile human carefully and gently carried him over to the fire, where T'Lar had joined two sleeping bags together. The tent had been strung up like a wind-breaker, forming a man-made cave beneath an overhang of rock.

Suvak and Stonn returned laden down with pieces of coarse shrubs, and Suvak turned to the others.

"We must keep good watch tonight, for the Le Matya is territorial and may attack again. I will take first watch with T'Lar."

Spock looked down at the shivering human. "I will keep him warm until my watch."

"No, Spock. My lack of judgement led to his injuries. I must therefore hold myself responsible for his well-being."

Spock inclined his head in acceptance and quickly slipped into his own sleeping bag as Stonn carefully climbed into the double and pulled the hot, yet shivering human close to share his hotter-than-human body heat with James.

Four hours later, he relinquished his place to Suvak.

****

The sky was beginning to lighten when Suvak felt movement in the human snuggled up against him. He could just make out James's face as the eyes opened to greet the new day. A myriad of expressions crossed the human's face; first disorientation, then puzzlement, and finally shock as he realized that he was being held in another's embrace. He attempted to pull away.

"James, be still. You are injured and must not move until I have checked the wounds."

James stopped moving and lay still while Suvak released him and clambered out of their shared sleeping bag, leaving James lying on his front. He carefully peeled back the bandages. The wounds were healing cleanly for there had been plenty of antiseptic and clean dressings in the medical kit. On hearing Suvak's approving comments, James attempted to turn over, but was surprised when he could not manage this simple act. His whole body seemed drained of energy.

"I feel so weak."

"It is to be expected. You were struck by a Le Matya which carries poison in its claws. You have been very ill."

"Oh yes, I think I remember..." The weak voice trailed off as James fell back into a deep sleep; his attempt to turn over having completely exhausted him

Suvak turned as he became aware of the other Vulcans watching him, but it was Stonn who spoke first.

"The tent supports are made of a strong metal alloy. We could utilize them to form a stretcher."

"I agree. The tent itself can be used as the body support. All the other equipment can be re-distributed."

A stretcher duty roster was set up by Suvak for the three Vulcan males. It was accepted that T'Lar would not be strong enough to carry both a pack and hold the stretcher and so it was logical for her to merely increase the weight of her back pack. Within the hour they had started off on the last leg of their journey to the Kali-shir caves.

Suvak's knowledge of this particular human indicated that James would not enjoy being a burden to the others. Also, he realized it would not be beneficial for James to become distressed, especially in his present weak condition. Therefore, Suvak decided to ensure James received as much restorative sleep as possible, and so every time the human began to surface, Suvak sent him back to sleep using a gentle healing mind-touch.

Despite the added strain of carrying an injured person, the Vulcans made good time for they were no longer hindered by additional rest stops to check the condition of James's feet. They were also more capable of traveling longer through the daylight hours, although they still needed to rest during the hottest part of the day when the suns were directly overhead.

They finally reached the Kali-shir caves a few hours before dark. While daylight remained they set up camp and prepared the evening meal. Suvak glanced across at their sick companion. By this time the following day, James would be safe in the hospital complex at Shikahr. The thought brought great relief to him.

****

**THE PAST: Journey's End**

The most unusual aspect of the caves was their natural abundance of fresh cool water. This was due to the Llangdon mountain range stretching high up into the atmosphere, causing snow to form on the peaks; but this snow was constantly being melted by the dual heat of the suns, the peaks re-icing over during the cold nights.

The melted snow had seeped into the mountain and over a millenia the water had eroded pathways through the rock. At some time in the distant past, huge caverns had formed and when the seeping water had reached through the mountain to the roof of a cavern, gravity had ensured the drops would fall to the cavern floor. As thousands of years went by the drops of water became a small trickle, and the trickle became a steady flow until finally the flow had become a vast curtain that was quickly drained away from the cavern in the form of subterranean rivers. These underground rivers finally surfaced near the great cities of Shikahr, Surakkahr, and Taliskahr, and also at other smaller places along the way such as the oasis at Sha'Kir'ah.

The suns had already set by the time James was allowed to wake up. 

"Where are we?" he asked looking about the torch and fire lit cavern; finally focusing on Suvak's face

"We have reached the Kali-shir caves."

"So soon. I don't even remember-."

"You slept along the way."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It is illogical to apologize for something that was completely beyond your control."

"I suppose so, but-."

"You must rest, for you are still weak from the poison; but first you must eat."

Suvak made his way across to the fire and ladled some soup into a bowl, but it was Stonn who brought it back to James. He placed the bowl on a convenient rock and then sat down, pulling a weakly protesting James against him for support. He began to try to spoon-feed his patient, but James protested even more strongly that he could manage to feed himself. James's one and only attempt proved him wrong, his hand shaking too much to hold any liquid on the spoon and so he finally submitted as graciously as was humanly possible to Stonn's ministrations.

During the meal Stonn began to lecture James about the caves.

"They are aesthetically pleasing... The water drops approximately 103.6557 feet at a rate of... In the time of Surak they were used as.... "

After an hour Stonn stopped to ask a question and noticed his captive audience had escaped into the realm of dreams; nevertheless he remained where he was, not wishing to disturn the sleeping human.

Later they would begin to study the caves more fully but in the meantime Suvak, Spock, and T'Lar had returned from their respective explorations and were preparing themselves for meditation and/or sleep. Very carefully Stonn lowered James down and zipped up the sleeping bag around them before pulling the sick human back into his embrace; he fell asleep also.

****

The numerous natural and man-made holes in the caverns outer wall allowed sufficient light to enter on the following day. Suvak went over to check on James's condition and was relieved to find no trace of secondary illness as was often the case when illnesses occurred where there was no available medical attention.

The Vulcans cleansed themselves in the small pool forming the basin of the waterfall before gathering around the fire to discuss their exploration plans for the day, and more importantly, the care and attention required by their patient.

"He appears to be quite stable now, although I will be greatly relieved once he has been placed into more medically skilled hands."

A rustle of movement made them turn in James's direction in time to see him attempt to sit up. Seeing that he was now the focus of the others attention, James greeted them

"Hey."

****

The others inclined their heads in acknowledgement of his greeting, but it was Spock who moved across to James. He laid his hand on the human's forehead.

"Your temperature has cooled considerably and is now much closer to human norm."

"Oh... good." Despite Spock's reassurances, James did not feel that much better. His head and abdomen ached and he still felt incredibly weak.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess. Still a little weak though but... " James shrugged noncommittally.

"Can you manage a bowl of soup by yourself?"

"Yes. At least, I'll try."

Spock nodded his head in approval and moved to fetch some more of the thick warm vegetable soup. He watched carefully while James ate, assessing the his condition and when James had finally finished, he took the bowl away.

"Now rest again." 

"Eh, Spock?" 

Spock turned back to face James and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I need to go to the bathroom." 

Spock's second eyebrow joined the first, but he nodded in understanding and unzipped the sleeping bag. He scooped James up, ignoring his feeble protests and carried him over to a discretely set out niche, giving him several instructions before leaving him his privacy. He waited until James had finished and, once more ignoring his protests, Spock carried him back to his sleeping bag by the fire.

As the residual weakness was the only thing keeping James from exploring the caves with them, they agreed to carry him around with them, rather than leave him in the outer cavern.

James found himself carried from one cavern to another, having items of interest pointed out and explained to him. At one point they entered a cavern barely 90 by 40 feet square that was covered from floor to ceiling with beautiful and colorful mosaics, depicting different scenes from Pre-reform life. Scenes of warriors with their bondmates and shieldmates, great battle-scenes, Surak addressing a host of fully armed warriors. There were scenes of slave markets, religious festivals, and of one rich landowner's estate and household. The mosaics did not seem to follow any logical pattern, it was as if the slogan of the day was, 'if it will fit in that space then put it there.'

Further along the wall, James spotted a few mosaics that would have left even the most red-blooded sex-fiend bright red with embarrassment and he could not help but glance at his prudish Vulcan companions, wondering what they made of some of these incredibly lewd scenes.

One scene puzzled him in particular, but in view of several other scenes of a dubious nature, he was not certain whether the two warriors in the stone circle were fighting or ... 

No, they must be fighting over that girl, he thought as he noted the presence of a young female standing by an old seated lady, whom he presumed was her mother. He decided to risk asking.

"Are they fighting over that girl?"

Stonn glanced at the mosaic that James had pointed out. "Yes. In the past there was a higher proportion of males to females and so a warrior was forced to fight for his mate."

"Oh, I see."

Stonn seemed reluctant to discuss this further so James turned his attention to the next scene.

"Hey, that one's got rounded ears!" Stonn stopped and took a closer look at the individual that James had spotted in the middle of a battle scene. "Perhaps the tips were sliced off during battle."

"It is a possibility," replied Stonn, "Though there is a higher probability that the figure was a warrior priest and the sliced-off tips a form of self-mutilation."

Stonn seemed reluctant to say anything more to his round-eared human companion, so James wondered if the self-mutilation was to give the warrior higher standing among the others. He decided to keep his theory to himself as, all too soon it was time to move on to the next cavern, followed by the next until they had made a full circle, ending up back in the main cave. Soon Sorel would arrive to pick them up and so the group began to pack up their belongings in preparation.

****

They spent the remainder of the wait sitting near the waterfall discussing the various sights found within the Kali-shir cave system. At the sound of a shuttlecraft, Suvak moved across and picked up the now exhausted human and carried him outside to where the shuttle had landed on the wide stretch of flat ground by the cave entrance.

None failed to notice Sorel's shocked expression as Suvak approached him with the human held in his arms like a small child. Suvak answered his superior's unspoken question.

"Le Matya."

Sorel's surprise quickly turned to deep concern and instead of returning to the Science Academy, he detoured the shuttle to the Shikahr hospital complex where James was handed over to the Xenobiology department for medical tests and examination. Sorel then continued the journey onto the academy to join the other two groups. He informed them that class debriefing would take place in two days time before dismissing all but Suvak's group.

"I would know the reason why you allowed James to find himself in the position where he would become prey for the Le Matya."

"The error was mine, Chief Scientist," replied Stonn. 

"Explain."

"I moved away from the group for private meditation with the false assumption that the Le Matya only hunt at dusk. James followed after me and when a Le Matya attacked he came to my aid, gaining injury in the process."

Sorel accepted Stonn's explanation and gave them permission to leave. Each member of the group went their separate way, but not before agreeing to meet in the refectory the following morning.

****

**THE PAST: A Lesson Complete**

Sorel had contacted T'Prell through their bonding link as soon as he had deposited James in the hospital, informing her that he would meet her in the Xenobiology ward. This ward dealt with all non-Vulcan species and Sorel was not in the least bit surprised to find an Andorian in charge.

"Greetings, Chief Scientist Sorel. I am Dr. Thelinev."

Sorel made the customary greeting of his people and then repositioned his fingers.

"She who is my wife. T'Prell."

T'Prell stepped forward, placing her two fingers against his to acknowledge their full bonding status. The Andorian's antennae twitched as the doctor picked up on the empathy of their bond; his race being empathic rather than telepathic.

"You have come to see the human, James Kirk."

"Yes. I am his legal guardian while he remains on Vulcan. He is therefore my responsibility."

"In a sense then, he is your child. No Andorian could refuse another the right to see their child."

Sorel's eyebrows rose in confusion. He had been fully prepared to offer a logical argument to support his request to see James. Thelinev recognized empathy emanating from the Vulcan as confusion and clarified his sentence.

"On Andor, the Family is the most important unit. All other considerations come second to Family well~being. By accepting responsibility for James Kirk as his Guardian, you are, by Andor's Laws, his legal parents."

Sorel inclined his head gravely in understanding and allowed himself and T'Prell to be led along the corridor towards the non-Vulcan section.

"We have performed many tests," continued the doctor. "The Le Matya poisoning has cleared from his system with only slight damage to the liver. This was easily rectified. There are no traces of secondary illness, but the child is still weak from fighting the poison. At least the Xenobiological Administration heads will allow us to research and prepare an antidote for Le Matya venom in all sentient beings of the Federation, once I have published my report."

The elderly Andorian doctor waited for Sorel's nod of approval and then continued in the same professional manner.

"Other injuries are negligible. Half-healed blisters on the feet but they seem to have been tended to properly. Some small cuts and bruises, but all are healing nicely. In general, he is merely exhausted and can he taken home if you so wish."

"Your recommendation, Doctor."

"Humans tend to heal faster in congenial surroundings rather than in a hospital environment."

"Then I will take him to my home."

"I will arrange for an orderly to transport him to your vehicle. He is strong enough to make the short distance from your vehicle to the room with a little assistance. Now I must attend to my other patients and so I will leave you with him." He turned to go, but then swung back to face the Vulcan. "It would be wise to send any other humans who made this same journey to me so I may check their feet also. Humans do tend to sweat a lot in this heat."

The doctor finally moved off. The doors slid silently open as the two Vulcans approached and they entered the ward together, moving swiftly to the only occupied bed. The bed seemed much too large for the small, vulnerable-looking human curled up in it.

_One can understand why he is referred to as a child, for he sleeps in such a child-like fashion._

_Yes, I concur._

T'Prell felt Sorel's mind slip away as the door slid open to admit the orderly. James was gently shaken awake. He seemed disoriented at first, but his confused expression cleared as he saw Sorel and T'Prell.

"We are taking you to our home, James."

"Okay," came the sleepy reply.

The orderly helped James into the wheelchair and then turned to Sorel questioningly.

"I will bring my vehicle to the front entrance." Sorel moved off swiftly, leaving T'Prell to accompany James down to the hospital's main entrance. They nodded their thanks as the orderly helped James into the vehicle before they began the journey home.

The drive was quite short and as soon as the vehicle stopped, T'Prell entered their home and moved upstairs to prepare the bed for their charge. Meanwhile, Sorel had to reawaken the exhausted human and then half-carry him from the vehicle and up the stairs to his room. James was still very sleepy from the exhaustion and the medication; rubbing his eyes in a child-like fashion, and as soon as he was once more tucked up in bed he succumbed to sleep.

"Sleep well, our human child," said T'Prell softly in a most un-Vulcan manner and dimming the light she left him to his dreams.

****

By the following afternoon, James was restless and pleading to be released from the confines of his bed. He still felt weak and tired, but was totally bored of staring at the same four walls during his waking hours. Finally he managed to convince T'Prell to allow him to sit in the family room where he was made comfortable on the couch. He read for a few hours and then drifted off into sleep again, only waking up on the arrival home of Sorel and Suvak.

On the journey to the caves, James had learned that the younger Vulcan, Suvak, was T'Prell's brother's son, and he was related to Spock through T'Prell's bond with Sorel. He was staying with his relatives as his own family lived too far from Shikahr to make the daily journey to the Science Academy feasible; his father's business having necessitated a move to Taliskahr on the far side of the Llangdon Mountains. In two years time he would finish his academy training and then he would decide whether to apply for a permanent position in the Vulcan Academy or join one of the many scientific groups studying alien worlds.

The evening meal passed in customary silence and afterwards they retired to the family room to discuss the day's events. In a Vulcan household it was considered normal for all to gather around and listen to how the other members spent their day. It was also the time of the day when domestic problems were discussed and solved, and that night was no exception.

Suvak began by recounting the days events and the problems he faced when confronting a classroom full of Tellarites who had been enrolled for his lecture on Quantum Theory.

"Their illogical manner and highly argumentative natures caused great disruption. I fail to understand how their race managed to reach a state of civilization when they very rarely agree with anything produced by another."

James smiled at the barely concealed frustration in Suvak's voice. He turned to face Sorel as he heard his name uttered.

"I spent the morning in my room resting, but T'Prell let me come down stairs this afternoon as I was starting to get very restless. I borrowed one of your tapes from the library on Pre-reform Vulcan history as I wanted to check up on a few things that I remembered from the Kali-shir caves."

"And did you find what you were seeking?" 

"Yes, and a lot more besides." 

"What particular subject were you studying?"

James felt slightly embarrassed about revealing the actual contents of the tape he had been studying and he was not sure whether these members of the now peace-loving Vulcan race would understand his fascination of all military organizations. He especially loved the period in any planet's history that dealt with old-fashioned man-to-man combat such as the Ancient Greeks and Romans on Earth, and the old The'liv'dre warrior cast on Andor two thousand years ago. James described his subject of interest as abstractly as possible and was pleasantly surprised when Sorel mentioned that this particular area of Vulcan history also interested him. They agreed to discuss the subject further later on in the evening.

After T'Prell and Sorel had outlined their day and all were satisfied that there were no outstanding problems that could cause disharmony within the family, each retired to their respective tasks. Finally, after an hour of discussing ancient armaments and tactics, Sorel ordered his young charge to bed so James would be well enough to attend the debriefing on the following afternoon.

His entrance into the debriefing class partly supported by Suvak caused a small stir among the other students who had heard of the incidents that had plagued the third group. James was quick to notice the relaxed atmosphere that had replaced the former tension and hostility of previous weeks. 

Mark and JJ must have thawed their groups also, he thought to himself smugly, and though he managed to keep his face relatively expressionless, his eyes lit up at the sight of his fellow humans.

James took his seat beside them and made a heroic effort not to whisper or gesticulate about his hazardous journey, waiting for the debriefing.

Sorel began with Group One, asking each individual in turn about the various occurrence during their journey and if they had anything in particular that they wished to discuss openly. He then moved on to the other two groups.

"So it would appear that all three groups had some initial difficulty in learning their human member was not as adaptable to Vulcan climatical conditions as they had expected."

"Sir, your statement is correct if you are considering the physical aspects," stated Malik, "Mentally, Jason approached each day with great courage and determination when one considers the constant discomfort and exhaustion that he suffered throughout the journey."

"Are you also in agreement with Malik concerning your human team member, Soren?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you, Stonn?"

"I agree with Malik."

"Excellent." Sorel glanced around at his class for a moment, giving them time to digest the first part of his debriefing before he continued. "The Kali-shir caves are of both scientific and historic value, they are also aesthetically pleasing but the object of this exercise was not merely to visit and study the caves. If that was the point, then it would have been quicker and more logical to have transported you there directly, thereby negating the desert crossing. T'Var, what do you consider was the point of this exercise?"

"To show that Vulcans and humans can cooperate and form an efficient team."

"Possibly. James, what is your considered opinion?"

"I think it has something to do with the Cultural Acceptance part."

"Explain."

"Well, it was to show that despite our differences in strength and physical make-up, we each have something to offer to the group, and that together our individual capabilities make us stronger."

"In one word, James, IDIC." Sorel turned to the other class members. "Learning to seek out, understand, and accept another regardless of race, colour, creed, or gender. To learn how to rejoice in your differences, becoming one with the universe, both around and inside of you. IDIC and the concept of Nome. This series of lectures are now complete. Assessments of individual performance will be displayed in 2.5 hours on the main viewer."

Sorel rose from his seat and offered his pupils the customary Vulcan salute of long life and prosperity. All the class answered in a similar fashion. The bulk of the class then began to make their way towards the refectory, leaving the three humans already deeply engaged in animated conversation.

"James?" James looked up at Sorel questioningly. "I will be in conference for the next two hours and I will meet you in the main auditorium in three hours."

"Yes, sir."

Sorel had realized that the humans would want to discuss the emotional aspects of the exercise amongst themselves and therefore, despite a wish to the contrary, he was content to leave James in their capable hands until after the course results had been posted. As the small group of humans entered the refectory, they received an instant invitation to join their Vulcan colleagues, to the intrigue of the other Vulcans and aliens present.

****

**THE PAST: A Farewell to Vulcan**

For the remaining three days of his stay on Vulcan, James found himself accompanying Sorel around the academy. Sometimes he sat in the classes and at other times he was allowed to sit in the gymnasium or the refectory talking with his human and Vulcan friends. He still enjoyed the company of the quiet, unassuming Spock and knew he would miss their talks. It saddened him to think that they would soon be parting, for he would have liked to have got to know this unique Vulcan better. The six day journey to Earth would not give him that opportunity.

On the last day, Sorel allowed James to accompany Mark and JJ to their beam-up coordinates. The two Merchant crewmen were eager to get back to their ship and duties. Finally, once all the farewells and exchanges of address and promises had been made, they faded into the sparkle of a transporter beam and were whisked away to carry on with their chosen lives.

James returned to the academy where Sorel and T'Prell were waiting to take him home. All too soon he would have to say his farewell to this couple who had accepted him into their home, treating him as if he were their own son. He would miss them most of all, for it had been many years since he had been part of a family.

The time to leave came all too soon. He had packed his small case, leaving it by the front entrance and had returned once more to the room that had been his for the last three weeks. All his farewells to fellow students, human and Vulcan alike, had already been said and even Suvak had seemed rather solemn considering that they had not hit it off too well at the start. All that remained for James to do now, was say his farewell to Sorel and T'Prell.

With only twenty minutes remaining before he was due at the beam-up coordinates, James made his way to the small meditation garden where he knew Sorel and T'Prell would be waiting for him.

"I'm back."

Sorel's eyes glittered in amusement at this typical human statement of the obvious.

"Come and sit with us a while, James."

James walked over and then lowered himself onto the ground by Sorel's feet. Sorel watched the bowed head, waiting for James to speak and finally he looked up.

"I've enjoyed this leave in spite of the Le Matya. Thank you." 

"Thanks are illogical, James."

"Perhaps, but I wanted to thank you both nonetheless, for being kind and generous to me." James forestalled any further interruption with a raised hand. "I know I've been a real trial to you on occasion, constantly asking inane questions, causing a disturbance at S'Tal'ik's and a thousand other things besides-."

"James, your presence has been both refreshing and educating," replied Sorel.

"And pleasurable," added T'Prell softly. Sorel glanced across at his wife but did not deem to refute her emotional comment. "James, our home is your home. You will always be welcome here."

James smiled at T'Prell, his face flushed with pleasure. "I may just take you up on that one of these days."

"James, Vulcans never offer such things lightly. You are now accepted as part of our family and this is therefore your home from this day forth. We would be honored if you would accept and return whenever you are able."

James bowed his head in embarrassment as Sorel's words finally sank in. He had not known a real home since his Iowan childhood, but even that had been cut short by the death of his father. His mother had become very sick on hearing the tragic news and James and his brother, George Jr, had been sent to a boarding school especially set up for Star Fleet families. His mother, although still living, had never fully recovered and he had seen her on only the rare occasion over the past years. The last time he saw her she had been ecstatic and he had almost believed she was recovering until she called him 'George'. His resemblance to his father had been uncanny, and he realized she saw only his father when she looked at him now. Although it hurt, he had walked away from the Star Fleet Sanatorium and had completed his enlistment form to Star Fleet that day.

James glanced back up. "Thank you. I would like to accept your offer." 

****

**THE PAST: Return to Earth**

The return to Earth took less than a week at warp speed, but it did not take that long for Captain Charles Garrovick to notice a change for the better in his young protege - and in Ensign Robert Michaels.

Since their Earth-bound journey had begun, Garrovick had twice reprimanded Michaels for creating a disturbance on the bridge by raising his voice in anger at Kirk. Kirk had merely stared back at Michaels in silent reproof of the other's nasty comments or had totally ignored Michaels acid remarks and instead pointed out some error on Michaels' control panel. The effect of the Kirk's cold-shoulder treatment had caused Robert Michaels temper to flare time and time again.

Garrovick was sitting in his office, finishing some reports as he awaited the arrival of Michaels for yet another reprimand, and he had not planned to go easy on the cadet for he had been present when this last incident took place. He cast his mind back to the Observation Room barely two hours before. He had been sitting watching the endless vista of stars - a sight that had always stirred his blood - when the peace had been shattered by the sound of a loud sneering voice: Michaels' voice.

Garrovick had stood up, meaning to interfere before the recipient of those vicious remarks could lash out and find himself in trouble once again, but on hearing Kirk's quietly spoken response, he decided to wait just a little longer to see what developed. Normally his young protege's voice grew louder as his temper took control, but this time Kirk's tone softened until it was but a whisper. With each softly spoken reply, Michaels voice became louder and his words nastier as he attempted, unsuccessfully, to goad the younger officer into a fight. Finally, frustration began to creep into Michaels' tone, but as he was met with yet another indifferent comment, his control snapped and he lashed out at Kirk physically, only to find himself being held back by some of his fellow cadets.

"Just you wait, Kirk! I'll get you for this."

Kirk merely raised both eyebrows in amusement. "No doubt you and several others will be waiting for me in some dark alley."

"I don't need anyone's help to beat the Captain's little pet," sneered Michaels. 

"Prove it then. Meet me... in the gymnasium at 17.00 hours."

"I'1l be there," he snarled.

Michaels turned away, shrugging off the still clinging arms before stalking from the room, only to find himself being ordered to the Captain's quarters at 18.00 hours, for Garrovick had decided to try and even the score between them, at least where reprimands were concerned. He also hoped to give Kirk a slight psychological edge over Michaels by giving Michaels something to worry about during the fight.

As the Captain it was his duty to prevent such incidents of combat, but the 'settling of differences' in the ship's gymnasium was a long accepted practice. In this particular case he was loathe to stop it, fervently wishing that he could sneak in and watch the fight himself.

"Why not?" he spoke out loudly to himself, "I am the Captain!"

Garrovick quickly made his way through the suspiciously empty corridors of the recreation deck until he reached the gymnasium. Word of mouth was definitely the speediest form of communication on board this ship. The panicked expression on the look-out's face as he came face to face with his Captain quickly altered to that of wariness as Garrovick held a finger to his own lips.

"At ease, Lieutenant. Has it started yet?" 

"No, Sir. They've just arrived... Sir." 

"Good. That means I haven't missed anything." 

"Eh... Yes, sir. I mean... No, sir."

Garrovick raised his eyebrows and moved away from the flustered Junior Lieutenant. Glancing around the packed gym he spotted his First Officer concealed behind a row of climbing frames.

"Mr Hardy?" 

The First almost jumped out of his skin with shock. "Ah... Captain." 

"How's our boy doing?"

Richard Hardy visibly relaxed. "He looks okay, but he may still have residual weakness from that injury sustained on Vulcan."

"Let's hope he goes straight for the jugular then." Garrovick grinned at his First's stunned expression. "I mean, the honor of the ship is at stake here."

They glanced over to see the Vulcan talking quietly with Kirk. "I see Lt. Spock is giving Kirk a pep talk."

"He is more than likely informing Kirk of the illogic of fighting," replied Garrovick.

A Lieutenant from Security stepped forward and beckoned the two opponents to come to him. In a clear voice he stated the rules, asked for a clean, fair fight and then stepped back, leaving the two circling each other cautiously.

Michaels charged straight in, knocking Kirk off balance and they crashed to the floor, rolling over and over until Michaels finally came out on top of Kirk but, tucking his legs between them, Kirk thrust suddenly, flipping the taller, heavier Ensign backwards. They quickly jumped to their feet and began to circle each other again, but spotting an opening in his partner's defence, Kirk grabbed Michaels and forced him into a half Nelson which the other, trained in unarmed combat, slipped out of quickly, pulling Kirk's feet from under him and sending him crashing to the floor once again. Unfortunately Michaels was not quick enough to press his advantage and so Kirk was ready for him. Twisting suddenly, he out-maneuvered his opponent and Michaels found himself on his back with his legs held over his head, his shoulders pinned to the ground.

The referee counted to three and then declared the first fall to Kirk. Kirk released Michaels and found a grudging respect in the eyes that had up until recently only ever held contempt for him.

The second round was shorter and no less vicious, but this time Michaels was a little faster in gaining his feet and managed to get Kirk's head in an arm-lock. With no way out that did not leave him with a broken neck, Kirk was forced to concede the fall to Michaels.

"You ain't so bad, Kirk," panted Michaels. He then squared himself up for the last round.

"You're probably not so bad yourself," replied an equally breathless Kirk. 

"Only probably?" queried Michaels with a slight laugh. 

"Well, I've no first-hand experience to give a more definitive opinion."

Michaels laughed again. "I don't suppose you have."

Kirk grinned back. "I think we've given them enough entertainment for one day. what say we go get ourselves a drink?"

"Depends on what you've got to drink."

"A little Saurian... and a real evil brew I picked up on Vulcan."

"Sounds good to me." Michaels straightened and then bowed towards the door. "Lead on." He placed a friendly arm around Kirk's shoulders and together they left the gymnasium.

"And what are you grinning about?" Garrovick asked after turning to see the inane, wide-mouthed smile stretched across Hardy's face.

Hardy merely shrugged. "I'm a sucker for 'happy-ever-afters'."

"Come on. I've still got a bottle of Altairan wine left in my quarters. Let's celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" 

"Does there have to be a reason?"

Together they left the gymnasium.

"Oh, hold on a second." Garrovick went over to the nearest intercom. "Lt. Harrow, inform Ensign Michaels that I won't be requiring him in my office after all."

****

On reaching Earth a few days later, James found that he had several more farewells to make. The hardest part of his chosen career was the constant process of making new friends and saying 'farewell' to old ones, and he did not think he would ever get used to that. This time he was parting with an old enemy-turned-friend, an enigmatic Vulcan with whom he had never been given the opportunity to really get to know, and a room-mate as well as several other newly acquired friends from amongst the other cadets.

"Well, look after yourself, kid." 

"Yeah, and you too, Dave. Good luck on the Hood."

David Peters grinned and then he stepped up onto the transporter disc where he was quickly beamed across to his new ship, where he would be taking up the position of Chief Navigator.

James wandered along to the Rec Room where he found Spock engrossed in yet another technical manual.

"Hi Spock, may I join you?" 

The Vulcan looked up and then indicated the seat opposite. 

"How long until you rejoin the Enterprise?" 

"I estimate another 22.28 minutes." 

"Are you sure about the .28?" teased James.

Spock raised an eyebrow in indignation. "I assure you that my estimate was based-."

"Please, I'm sorry, I was only teasing," interrupted James, raising his hand as if to physically halt the impending scientific monologue.

Spock merely raised one eyebrow in bemusement.

"Thanks for looking after me on Vulcan. Perhaps we'll meet again one day. You never know, we might just end up serving together on the same ship."

"I estimate the probability of us ever serving together to be somewhere in the region of 2 to the power of 2,677.09 to one against."

"Then it's inevitable, isn't it?"

"I fail to understand your logic."

"Hitch Hikers Guide To The Galaxy." Noting the continued puzzlement in the Vulcan's eyes James continued. "An old Terran humorous novel. The Improbability Factor was similar to the figure you just quoted, or at least it would be if you moved the decimal point over a couple of places, so therefore..."

James halted at the sight of a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, never mind, Spock." The second eyebrow joined its twin. James stood up ready to leave. "I'm due back on duty in ten minutes. Take care of yourself."

Spock inclined his head and then stood up. He placed his fingers in the formation of the Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper, James Kirk."

"Health and long life, Spock of Vulcan," replied James, producing a fairly good imitation of the salute. He then turned and left the room.

"Hey, Jim!" Robert Michaels, cases in hand, was just turning the corner when he caught sight of James emerging from the Rec Room.

"I see you're off."

"Yep, Back to the Academy for my final year and then some lucky ship gets me permanently. Look Jim, I never did apologize for the way I treated you-."

"It's not necessary."

"Sure. Well, good luck. Perhaps I'll see you next year when you enter Command School. There's usually a change over day when both the old and the new cadets are present."

"Yes, it's possible." James held out his hand and Michaels put his case down and grasped it firmly.

"Best of luck, Jim." 

"And you too, Bob."

With this final farewell said, James quickly made his way to the nearest turbolift. He was soon deposited on the bridge and he moved forward to take up his position at the helm. `

"Ensign Kirk?"

James turned to face his Captain. "Yes, sir?"

"I'd like you to report to my quarters after this watch. I have some news to impart."

"Yes, sir."

"Carry on, Ensign."

James turned back to his console, giving a quick shrug of his shoulders he settled down to his work. When the end of the watch arrived, he followed his Captain and the First Officer to deck five. The Captain entered his quarters first, but Hardy gestured for James to enter next. James came to rigid attention before Garrovick's desk. He was totally confused as he could not recall having done anything wrong over the last few days, so it couldn't be a reprimand - not unless Garrovick had decided to reprimand him for the fight in the gymnasium.

"At ease, Ensign." James tried desperately to relax as Garrovick picked up a small cassette and offered it to him. "Congratulations, LIEUTENANT." 

"Sir?"

They barely contained their smiles as they saw the shocked and confused look on their ex-Ensign's face.

"You've earned your Lieutenant's stripes, Lieutenant. You'll find your new orders on that tape; plus I'm planning on extending your duties to give you a broader base of Starship experience. You are dismissed."

"YES, SIR ... and THANK YOU, Sir." James saluted crisply before quickly striding from the Captain's ready room, eager to learn about his new promotion.

Garrovick turned to his First. "It always gives me a kick to impart good news. I feel like celebrating for him!"

"Is that a hint to break out the booze?"

Both Garrovick and Hardy laughed; their new Lieutenant's stunned delight having lifted their own spirits.

"By the way, Charles, where are we off to next?"

"Our new orders?" He saw Hardy's nod. "We've been ordered to patrol out near the Tychos star system. A few ships have apparently gone missing around that area. It's becoming a regular Bermuda Triangle for small ships!"

****************

**THE PRESENT: The Challenge**

As the procession entered the arena, James immediately recognized T'Pau, the matriarch of Vulcan's highest family. He had seen her at a distance several times during his previous stay on Vulcan, as his guardian - Sorel - was her eldest son. The beautiful T'Pring followed close behind her, but it was the two males following her that caught his attention and James began to wonder why Stonn and Suvak should be present at Spock's wedding.

James valiantly suppressed the uneasy thoughts that began to tumble through his mind and instead he concentrated on Spock and T'Pau who were now engaged in a mind-meld with Spock kneeling at the old woman's feet. Curiosity overwhelmed him as he began to wonder what words passed between them.

For James, the next ten minutes passed in a torrent of conflicting emotions; pride, that Spock had admitted their friendship before T'Pau herself, confusion as T'Pring's clear voice rang out across the arena, followed swiftly by fear and anger.

The fear was for Spock for without a mate he would die, and the anger was for the pure Vulcan female who held that life in her hands, and yet who was now calmly walking towards Spock, hands clasped together with the ritual words of the Kal-if-fee falling from her lips as if she were merely reporting the weather. As Stonn stepped forward, almost expectantly, all the pieces fell together, but T'Pring did not stop, she carried on past him to an even more puzzled James.

****

For Stonn, it was a time of realization. The procession had started out half an hour earlier as custom demanded, to allow each member of the marriage party to meditate on their reasons for being present. Yet even as they approached the arena, the sound of the marriage gong being struck and the knowledge that he would soon be engaged in a death-duel with another sentient being began to cast doubts in Stonn's mind. Stonn had quickly submerged those thoughts and instead concentrated on the female he had chosen to serve him in HIS time.

On entering the arena Stonn instantly caught sight of the gold Star Fleet command shirt and on recognizing the owner, he averted his eyes. A sense of shame overcame him as he realized this particular human may soon bear witness to an abhorrent act of violence on his part. He did not acknowledge James despite the puzzled glance aimed his way by the human, and was oddly relieved when T'Pau questioned the presence of the two humans, believing they would now be sent away.

Spock's reply caused conflicting emotions within him. He felt the warmth of pride that Spock should acknowledge his human friends, and a coldness as he realized his actions would soon destroy that friendship. Stonn watched as Spock returned once more to the marriage gong, preparing to make the final strike that would declare Spock and T'Pring as bondmates, but T'Pring moved swiftly towards him.

"Kal-if-fee!"

It was done. The rejection of Spock had been made public and now T'Pring would choose her champion and so Stonn moved forward, ready to accept the challenge. He glanced back once more towards James and almost flinched at the coldness in those hazel eyes, but as he turned back to T'Pring, his eyes widened in shock when she moved past him to select her champion: James.

NO! he thought.

He knew James Kirk would be no match for a Vulcan in the grip of the Plak-tow, but his memory returned to that day many years ago when this human had fearlessly - or foolishly - jumped in to divert an attacking Le Matya. Stonn knew James would accept the challenge as James's friendship with Spock was now legendary, and he would attempt to protect Spock even if it meant his death at his friend's hands.

"No, I am to be the one. It was agreed."

Against all custom Stonn stepped forward, illogically hoping T'Pau herself would break custom and forbid the human to fight.

"KROYKAH!"

Spock added his own pleas to those of Stonn's and although T'Pau did relent in part, both knew it would not be enough. James was given time to come to a decision while the marriage bells rang more furiously, plunging Spock even deeper into the Plak-tow, and in spite of the other human's attempt to dissuade James, the challenge was accepted. Stonn could do no more for him.

Suvak stepped forward to act as James's second. Stonn watched as Suvak allowed their eyes to meet but as neither could afford the luxury of a proper greeting, he merely uncovered the lirpa and handed the heavy weapon to the uncomprehending human. Suvak moved away quickly, as if afraid his control might break should their eyes meet again.

 _What have I done?_ Stonn thought.

The outcome of the fight was as expected. As Stonn watched the transporter beam take the human's lifeless body away in a shower of golden sparkles, he began to grieve for the needless death, for surely T'Pring was now worse off than if she had merely accepted Spock. As Spock's bondmate she would have had both position and wealth, but as chattel she would have nothing, not even the right to rear her own off-spring.

T'Pring's logic was surely in error.

While Spock was making arrangements with Dr McCoy, Stonn relived the fight.

James had been tired and breathless within minutes, his body fighting not just Spock, but Vulcan itself, and even the Tri-ox compound proved ineffective against both adversaries. When the ahn-woon was placed in his hands, replacing the lirpa, all had sensed his renewedconfusion. His lack of familiarity with the weapons that would be the instrument of his death had been clearly written on his expressive face. What abhorred Stonn most was the look of fascination on T'Pring's face as Spock's ahn-woon tightened around the human's throat, choking the life out of him until James lapsed into unconsciousness - and death. The unresisting weight at the end of his ahn-woon brought Spock swiftly out of the blood fever and in that first unguarded moment, the horror of discovering his friend dead by his own hand was etched clearly across his unguarded features.

Suvak had remained at the edge of the arena, unable to take his eyes away from where James's body had lain while Stonn moved to stand behind T'Pring as she arrogantly stepped forward to face her new master.

"Stonn wanted me, I wanted him."

****

To a Vulcan it seemed a poor excuse for causing the death of another sentient being, especially as her choice of champion was not Stonn. Yet for Spock, the most puzzling aspect of all concerned Stonn.

Spock glanced over T'Pring to the silent Vulcan.

Stonn had not changed much over the years; perhaps a little more mature in stature and a little less arrogant than before, yet Spock remembered him as a Vulcan who would not kill even an attacking Le Matya; a Vulcan who abhorred violence in any form, and he was confused. Why would Stonn, the fierce yet gentle Vulcan allow himself to be swayed by the words of the cold, racially-prejudiced T'Pring? Spock had believed the ill-fated trek across the desert to the Kali-shir caves had dispelled Stonn's feelings of racial superiority and he almost began to question Stonn on his actions before realizing such a breach of privacy would be most unethical. Instead he turned back to T'Pring, knowing that she no longer had any rights of privacy - especially with him.

As he listened to her flawless logic, he was appalled at her callousness and sensed a similar reaction from Stonn, as if he too had been caught in the Plak-tow - the blood fever.

****

Stonn had been following her explanation closely and he was reminded of T'Pring's attitude whenever she was in proximity of any of the aliens who frequented the Science Academy. The word "Xenophobe" sprang into his mind and with that realization, the strong telepathic hold T'Pring had over him dissipated as he understood the true extent to which he had been manipulated by T'Pring. Stonn looked up at the sound of his name and stepped forward to face Spock, and as he listened to Spock's words he was not surprised to find himself already understanding this 'illogic'.

Yes - perhaps 'having was not so good a thing as wanting' - not when the price had been the life of the human who had saved his life all those years ago, and whose actions since then had made him renowned throughout the Federation and beyond as a just and compassionate leader. Also there was Spock, now unbonded and left to a bleak future without the comforting presence of his T'hy'la, James Kirk. His parting words left no doubt in the minds of those present that he would not survive long, and as his lonely form shimmered away in the transporter effect, Stonn knew how he would answer T'Pau's next question.

"Stonn, do you accept the woman, T'Pring as your bonded chattel?"

He looked into T'Pring's cold, dark eyes, hearing again the soft sound of her voice as she pleaded with him to aid her in freeing herself of her unwanted future bondmate, and he contrasted that with her attitude several minutes previously. He compared her with James Kirk, his mind returning to a day many years ago when he saw hazel eyes full of laughter and compassion even while in pain, and then he remembered the grief-stricken eyes of Sarek's son. He turned to face T'Pring.

"Your actions today have brought both shame and grief. Your racial intolerance has brought about a tragedy that will never be forgotten. Your ways are alien to the teachings of Surak, and of the IDIC." He turned back to face T'Pau. "I am also guilty of this charge for I allowed myself to be swayed by T'Pring's words. I was prepared to fight Spock to the death and I must meditate on my actions." He straightened. "I do not want the woman, T'Pring, for there is no place for a chattel on the plains of Gol."

Stonn turned and with Suvak at his side, he left the arena and T'Pring.

****

**THE PRESENT: The Reverberation Around Vulcan**

Sorel, now Science Director of the Vulcan Science Academy, and his wife, T'Prell, finished their meal in a customary yet uneasy silence, for today all of Vulcan rocked as news of the challenge filtered into every part of society. Barely two days had passed since the incident had occurred but there had been no further news, and despite several attempts to extract details from either his mother - T'Pau - or Star Fleet, Sorel remained as ignorant to the fate of James Kirk as any other Vulcan.

He had managed to discover the exact course of events through questioning Suvak, but he was not prepared to accept the death of their T'khy'ta until he had received an official report.

Two hours previously Suvak had approached Sorel regarding Stonn. He had hoped his Uncle might produce a logical argument to deter Stonn from entering his self-imposed exile as an acolyte of the Kolinahr discipline, but until he had news of James, the fate of Stonn seemed unimportant to Sorel.

"T'Prell, you are troubled. Let me have your thoughts."

T'Prell opened her mind to her bondmate and allowed Sorel to see three pairs of human eyes lit with the exhilaration and delight of their play-fighting from that day many years in the past. She focused on the hazel eyes and flushed face of the young human who had shared their home and who had also, since that time, shared their life, for he had always found time to communicate with them over the years. Since the death of his mother, James had begun to correspond more frequently and had often joked that Sorel and T'Prell were like family.

"I find it hard to believe that he is dead."

Sorel looked into T'Prell's eyes and saw the barely concealed grief.

"There has been no news from Star Fleet, official or otherwise, yet surely the death of a Starship Captain would be difficult to conceal, especially as this Captain is James Kirk. Perhaps it is time for me to speak once more with T'Pau."

The flashing light on the communication console suddenly caught their attention. Sorel activated the screen and visibly started.

"James!"

The hazel eyes twinkled in delight at catching such an expression on his one-time guardian's face, but he quickly sobered when he realized why his old teacher would be startled to hear from him.

"You've heard about the challenge, then."

"All Vulcan knows of the challenge, James."

"We were led to believe you had been killed, James."

Kirk took in T'Prell's tightly controlled expression but her eyes betrayed her true feelings.

"It's a long story and there is no time to explain now. I just wanted to send a quick 'hello' so if any rumors did reach you concerning the fight, you, at least, would know certain parts were not completely true, but it appears that the Vulcan Gossip Machine has beaten me."

"Vulcan Gossip Machine?"

James laughed at the bemused expressions on Sorel's and T'Prell's face.

"I'll explain everything in my next communication..." He turned to speak with someone off-screen before returning his attention to the screen. "I've got to go now. Take care."

"Live long and prosper, James."

As the connection was broken, T'Prell's whispered words drifted across the light years separating them. "Take care, T'khy'ta. Our Son."

With eyes widened in astonished delight, the image on the screen faded from view.

****

**THE PRESENT: Epilogue**

The Inauguration Ceremony of the new President of the Altair System took four days, during which the crews of the three Starships were granted a day's shore leave on a rota system so that they could join in the System-wide celebrations, but all too soon these ships had to leave to begin their new assignments.

The door to James's office opened with a 'whoosh' and Bones bounded into the room, his face alight with a curiosity barely held in check. James did not need to look up from his work to discover whom his uninvited guest was, for only McCoy had the audacity to enter his rooms without buzzing for admission first. When he did finally raise his eyes, prompted by McCoy's noisy throat-clearing, he merely raised both eyebrows questioningly.

McCoy bounced up and down on the balls of his feet several times and finally prompted his friend verbally.

"Well, Jim?" He raised both eyebrows expectantly.

"Well what, Bones?" .

The Doctor scowled. "You know damn well what I want to know, CAPTAIN."

James could not suppress a smile. "You mean this, Doctor," he said, waving a yellow coded tape.

"Yes, damnit."

The smile lessened. "We're to return to Vulcan with the Vulcan delegation." 

"And?" 

"That's all I know. Further orders are to be transmitted on our arrival, but I have this niggling feeling at the back of my neck..." James rubbed the appropriate spot.

"T'Pau?"

"I can't honestly say, Bones."

"Hmm. Well, anyway, how's our walking computer today?"

"Spock?" I haven't seen him since last night, but he seemed okay. A little quiet perhaps."

"Humph! Well he's never exactly been the life and soul of the party!"

"True enough, but still, he's not usually this remote." James forestalled McCoy's next words with a raised hand. "Oh, I know he's been under a strain recently, what with the Pon Farr-."

"Not to mention believing that he had killed his best friend!"

"I was hoping that you wouldn't mention that." 

McCoy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're not carrying a guilt complex over that?"

"Oh no, as far as I am concerned, I did the only thing possible under the circumstances. No, it's Spock. He hasn't mentioned the challenge and every time I bring up the subject, he suddenly remembers some important duty that needs to be performed. In fact, I've rarely seen him since we broke orbit from Vulcan, it's as if he has been avoiding me."

"Well, just give him a little more time, Jim. He's had a bit of a shock and is probably trying to re-assert his Vulcan behavior by going Super-Vulcan on us all. I mean, how would you feel if one moment you're cool and logical and the next moment you're trying to kill your best friend after being rejected by your fiancee."

"I suppose so."

"Look Jim, if he hasn't snapped out of it by the time we leave Vulcan then I'll have a word with him... and there's no need for you to start sniggering like a schoolgirl, I am quite capable of having a logical argument when it suits me."

"Sure, Bones, and if the actual talk doesn't work then I'm sure the mere attempt at logic by you would be enough to lift Spock out of his present mood!"

"Why, Jim, haven't you any faith at all in your good ol' family Doctor!"

"Where Spock and logic are concerned? NO!"

"Well now, Jim... Where are you going?"

"To the bridge. We're due to break orbit in ten minutes."

With that, James strode out of his office leaving a spluttering McCoy all alone.

****

The journey to Vulcan took nine days at warp two. The Vulcan delegation consisted of Ambassador Serav and his aides, and James enjoyed several hours in quiet discussion with Serav's bondmate, T'Lar. During one such discussion, T'Lar looked at James, her eyes guarded. James recognized that look and invited her to broach the subject of her concern.

"In a recent communique, we learned of the challenge issued by T'Pring." 

She stopped, her eyes searching James's face before continuing. "Stonn has rejected T'Pring."

"But I thought he wanted her. I mean, he was prepared to fight for her, and anyway I thought Spock gave her to him."

"Stonn is my cousin and there has been much talk within the family."

James could tell she was choosing her words carefully as Family was a private matter on Vulcan.

"Stonn was swayed by T'Pring for she is intelligent, resourceful, highly logical, and also because her Family is of high standing within the Clan, but her intolerance of other species and her greed for power were also well known. Stonn has never been a strong-minded individual, even in childhood he was easily led by others, and so it was of no surprise that he could be so easily manipulated by T'Pring."

She seemed ashamed to admit to her cousin's flaws.

"When he agreed to accept the challenge for T'Pring it was because she had led him to believe it was the logical choice, and as his own intended mate was killed recently, his fear of entering his own Time without a mate played on his mind, bringing greater weight to T'Pring's honeyed words. However, once T'Pring revealed her true nature, her hold on him was broken and he rejected her but, such is his shame, he has turned his back on his Family to seek out the Masters at Gol."

James wasn't sure who these Masters of Gol might be but he knew T'Lar would explain.

"Although to attempt the harsh discipline of the Kolinahr is an honorable pursuit, yet should he master the discipline he would be forever lost to his Family and his friends. I ask you, James Kirk, to speak with Stonn and dissuade him from his chosen path."

"I don't know, T'Lar."

"James, I have no right to ask this of you, but I know you to be a just and compassionate man. Stonn has already paid for his mistake with mental anguish. Do not let him suffer further for his mistake."

James remained silent for a moment as he mulled it over, weighing up his thoughts.

"And what happens to T'Pring if Stonn does not go to Gol?"

"She is chattel without a master. No Vulcan male would take her as bondmate for they could not trust her not to challenge again when their Time comes, and so she has been sent to Mount Selaya where she will spend the rest of her life attending to the needs of the High Priestess and her disciples." 

"Is that good or bad?"

"For one such as I it would be acceptable to be chosen, even an honor, but for T'Pring with her ambitious nature, to be sent there in disgrace as chattel is ruinous. She will never be Matriarch as was her intention for her name has been struck from the Clan."

"A harsh sentence, even if it is deserved." 

"Yes." She paused. "Will you speak with Stonn?"

James sighed. "Yes, I will speak with him."

T'Lar nodded her thanks before taking on a distracted look. "My husband calls, I must attend. We shall not speak again for the journey is almost over. Live long and prosper, James Kirk, T'Khy'ta en Sorel ai T'Prell."

James copied her gesture. "Long life and happiness, T'Lar. T'shy'sa en Serav."

T'Lar inclined her head, her eyes softening in pleasure at his formal response. Gracefully she swept from the room, leaving James alone to ponder the future that lay before him, and for Spock and the others he had grown to love and respect upon the timeless sands of Vulcan.

END

 


End file.
